Something in Common
by jerseyrose
Summary: She was born a McMahon. He married into the McMahon family. Both are struggling to be part of the McMahon family. What will happen when too many lies and betrayals bring them together.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

The McMahons' annual Memorial Day picnic was in full swing at their Connecticut estate overlooking the Long Island Sound. Most of the WWE superstars were in attendance with their families having a good time partying with friends and enjoying the lavish feast the McMahons' had arranged. Vince and Linda were busy being the perfects host and hostess mingling with all their guests not noticing their youngest daughter Stacy was nowhere to be found while their other two children Shane and Stephanie were doing their parts to make sure all the guests were having a good time. Even Stacy's husband Adam Copeland didn't seem to be concerned about his wife's absence as he followed Vince around like a puppy dog. One person did notice Stacy was gone and he slipped away to find her the moment his wife Stephanie sat down with Candace Michelle and Torrie Wilson knowing she would be gossiping with them for quite awhile if not the rest of the party.

He headed through the massive mansion going out the French doors that led to a stone path through the beautifully landscaped massive garden. He reached the dock and there she was sitting on the end staring out into the water while the breeze blew her long dark wavy blonde hair back from her pretty face. A smile came to his face as he remembered finding her in the same place last year during the Memorial Day party. That chance meeting had started a regular habit of Stacy and him spending time together at parties away from the crowds playing cards or talking. They had become very good friends over the last year. He was starting to know his sister in law better then he knew his own wife.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? There's a party going on," he asked walking towards her.

"You can't ask me that question," she kept staring at the water not looking at him.

"Why not?" he huffed resting his hands on his hips.

"I heard your wife tell you no leaving the party except for bathroom breaks," she smirked hearing him deeply laugh.

"I'm pretty sure I heard your hubby tell you the same thing," he widely grinned as she started to laugh.

"Mark, I won't tell you got lost if you don't tell on me," Stacy chuckled knowing she could trust her brother in law. She had learned a lot about Mark Callaway over the last year especially how if he gave his word he meant it.

"You know I won't tell. If we get caught, can always say we were using the yacht's bathrooms," he patted the side of the huge yacht docked along the pier.

"I doubt Adam will come looking for me. He hasn't bothered at any other party for the last three years while would he today," a sadness filled her voice as slowly stood approaching Mark.

"Stacy, don't be down. Steph forgets I exist till its time to go home. She's all about gabbing away and being a flirt at these parties," Mark softly said.

"I don't know how you don't get jealous. My sister can be quite the flirt."

"I do get jealous sometimes I've just learned to control the rage. After four years of asking her to stop and her throwing a hissy fit I've just learned to not care. Let some of other guy steal the pampered princess away they would be doing me a favor," Mark deeply sighed.

"You're terrible for saying that. You better be kidding," Stacy hit him in the arm softly.

"What if I'm not?" Mark's tone was very serious.

"Mark, I thought you two were trying to have a baby," Stacy had heard him and Stephanie both mention they were trying to start a family.

"We were trying for two years. No joy and she won't even think of going to a specialist. Her latest decision is to put a family on hold because she has some big storyline coming up," Mark's massive body tensed as he walked to the end of the dock hitting a rail.

"I can talk to her for you if you want," she touched his muscular arm making him turn to face her.

"You have your own problems to worry about," Mark looked down into her dark blue eyes seeing the hurt she always tried to mask. "I heard Adam yelling at you earlier about talking to your Dad about letting him win the title at the next pay per view. I admire you little girl for always standing your ground about not talking to your father about Adam's career."

"It rips my heart up telling him no. He doesn't understand just because he married me doesn't mean he has the right to be given special treatment at work. You don't get special treatment because of Stephanie. You earned all your title runs and pushes," Stacy stepped away from him leaning on the rail.

"Stacy, I was already established in the business when I married your sis. Adam is still earning the right to be and stay a main eventer. He is almost there and you're right he can get there without you turning the odds in his favor," Mark studied her face seeing tears glisten in her eyes. "Enough talk about our significant others, let's play cards till the party dies down then we'll head back."

"Sounds good," she softly said pointing to yacht. "We can sit on the deck and play. We will have a good seat for the fireworks."

"What game do you want to play?" Mark asked following her onto the yacht.

"Let's play crazy 8's we haven't played that in ages," she said as they went up the stairs to the huge deck.

"You're right I guess the last time was a few months ago when Stephanie had a engagement party for Torrie and Cena," Taker said looking around at the amazing view of the sound and at the mansion seeing crowds of people all over the yard especially near the huge heated pool with a rock waterfall. "I'm glad I'm not in that mess."

"I've always hated my family parties. They only know how to do big lavish gatherings. What's wrong with nice simple family picnics," Jen shook her head sitting down in one of the deck chairs near the table. Mark didn't say a word just looked at her with an amused smile. "What's wrong?"

"It just amazes me you're a McMahon. You're so different then the rest of them. The more time I spend with you the more I can't believe you're one of them," he sat down across from her.

"I spent most of my childhood with my grandma Betty since my parents were always working. Stephanie and Shane never minded the traveling but I used to get air sick so my parents would leave me with my grandma for weeks on end. My father says I'm just like her and he should have known she would brain wash me with all her old fashioned ways," Stacy's voice filled with sadness thinking of her grandma and how much she missed her. Vince had her put in a nursing home a few years ago when she started showing signs of Alzheimer's disease. Stacy went to visit her twice a week but her grandmother didn't recognize who she was anymore.

"Hey are you okay?" Mark touched her hand breaking her from her thoughts.

"Yes, let's play," she said about to reach for her purse when Mark kept a hold of her hand.

"Stacy, please don't shut me out. Everyone else in your family does that please don't join them. I thought we were good friends not just in laws," Mark said searching her eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm not pushing you away. I just don't like talking about my grandmother. I was really close to her and I miss my talks with her so much," Jen paused for a minute staring into Mark's eyes. "I feel so alone sometimes. I have a family and a husband but I constantly feel like the outsider."

"You're not alone anymore. You can talk to me anytime. You have my cell and its not like you have to go far if you need me," Mark frowned still not liking that Stephanie had insisted they live in the home right next to her fathers. Vince had given it to them as a wedding present. Vince had done the same for Adam and Stacy buying them the house right next to Mark's and Stephanie's.

"I don't want to bother you."

"Hey you're not a bother. I'll admit I like having someone to talk to. How about when I'm home from the road you bring Sasha and join me and Quincy for walks?" Mark offered knowing Stacy always took her Siberian husky for walks everyday.

"Ok that sounds good," she hesitated for a moment. "Mark thanks for everything. In this last year you have really been a good friend to me not only for playing endless card games with me during every McMahon function but for being a very good listener."

"I'm enjoying our friendship too especially spending time with you instead of faking being happy at those parties," Mark slowly letting her hand go. "Come on get out the cards let's play."

* * *

Mark and Stacy played for almost three hours laughing and talking about all the lavish things Vince had done over the years. Before they knew it the sun started to fade from the sky and the music from the party started to blare louder signaling the fireworks would start shortly.

"Do you mind if we stop? I want to watch the fireworks," Stacy asked as Mark won the game.

"You just don't want to lose again," he smirked making her laugh.

"Maybe you are definitely getting better every time we play," she put the cards away before standing up and stretching her arms over her head.

"You okay?" Mark asked seeing her wince a few times.

"My neck has a kink or something," she tilted her head trying to get rid of the ache. Mark didn't say a word just came behind her slowly massaging her neck. His strong warm touch felt good on her skin as he kneaded the muscles for a few minutes.

"Feel any better?"

"Yes thank you," she stepped away from him as the fireworks started. Her eyes were drawn to the sky as it filled with eruptions of colors. Mark's attention was on her and the way her face filled with delight with every bang of a new firework. The simplest things made Stacy smile while with his wife it took expensive jewelry she wore once then tossed in a drawer. Mark let out a soft sigh knowing it was wrong to enjoy his times with Stacy so much but he couldn't help it. She had made the last year so much more bearable for him in the McMahon family.

"Mr. Daydreamer come watch with me," she called to him breaking his thoughts. He went near her watching the fireworks stealing glances at her off and on. He couldn't help wondering what things would be like if he had met her first before Stephanie. He frowned knowing he would never know because no matter how he felt he could only ever be a friend to Stacy.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

After the fireworks, Mark and Stacy walked back to the party. A strange silence overtook them as they got closer. Stacy slowed her pace not wanting to go back to the party. Mark felt the same way wishing they could go back to the yacht.

"Do you think anyone missed us?" Stacy broke the silence.

"I doubt it," Mark answered as they came up the path near the first party tent. Right away Mark saw his wife slow dancing way too close to Dave Batista. "I don't think your sis is missing me," Mark pointed the couple out to Jen.

"Oh Mark, I'm so sorry my sister is an idiot. You're a great guy. She shouldn't be treating you like this," Stacy's heart ached seeing the sadness in Mark's eyes as he kept watching Stephanie sway with Dave. Stephanie laughed running her fingers slowly along Dave's cheek. "This is ridiculous," Stacy started to go towards her sister when Mark gently grabbed her wrist pulling her back towards the garden. "What are you doing? I'm going to talk some sense into her."

"Satcy, leave it alone I'll deal with her in my own way," Mark kept a hold of her wrist.

"What way?"

"I'll tell you soon. Right now I'm heading home. She'll show up later. Will you be okay?" Mark felt bad leaving Satcy alone but he needed to get away before he lost his temper and made a scene.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to head home too. I'm not in the mood for this party. I don't see Adam anywhere. He is probably still following my father around," Stacy softly said.

"You know your husband so well," Mark nodded behind her at Vince talking to Ric Flair while Adam sat listening intently. His face was filled with nothing but admiration for his father in law.

"I wasn't missed either," Stacy watched her hubby seeing no concern on his face. She had been gone for over three hours and he didn't even seem to know. If my Dad disappeared for five minutes he would be searching all over, she thought looking away from her husband.

"Come on I'll walk you home," Mark put his arm around her.

"You don't have to do that," she didn't move.

"I'm heading that way and I want to," Mark gently tugged her. She nodded ok heading in the direction of her home.

"Are you going to try to talk to Stephanie about what you saw?"

"No point, she'll just say it was innocent," Mark said remembering all the times he had tried to mention to her before he didn't like her friendly ways with his male coworkers.

"I'm really sorry Mark," Stacy felt awful for the way her sister was acting.

"Stacy, please stop apologizing. You haven't done anything. You can't control your sister and what she does," Mark said as they neared the trail leading to Stacy's home. "I think its time for a divorce."

"Mark, my father will destroy your career the moment you say that word to Stephanie," she trembled just thinking of how evil her father could be when he wanted to.

"I know, I'm still trying to figure things out," Mark ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Do you want to meet me tomorrow morning to take the dogs walking around 8? We can talk more about my mess with Stephanie if you don't mind. "

"Sure, I don't mind maybe I can find a way to help," she answered as her home came into view.

"Thanks Stacy," Mark said as they neared her front door.

"Anytime, I'll see you tomorrow," Stacy said kissing his cheek.

"Good night," Mark gave her a big hug feeling comfort having her in his arms for only a few moments.

"Good night," she gave him a quick wave heading into the house. Mark hesitated outside till he saw the lights come on one by one till her bedroom light turned on. He slowly walked over to his own home wondering how long it would be till his wife came home.

* * *

Mark sat on the back porch throwing a ball for his dog to catch. Quincy ran through the woods finding it every time. Mark was about to throw it again when he heard laughter. He looked towards the path seeing Stephanie coming on Dave Batista's arm. The two of them were laughing and whispering in one another ear. Stephanie suddenly looked up seeing her husband.

"Hi Hon, I thought you would be asleep," Stephanie said half smiling.

"I wasn't tired. I figured I'd wait for my wife," Mark said glaring at Dave. "Isn't it kind of late to bring company home?"

"I was just walking her home," Dave said wanting no problems with Taker. "Good night Steph," Dave kissed her cheek hurrying back down the path.

"Have you been home all night? I didn't see you once at the party after I told you to not disappear," Stephanie angrily asked deciding to tick her husband off since he had ruined her plans for the evening with Dave.

"I was there Steph. I think you were just too busy with Batista," Mark shot back at her.

"Oh don't start, I wasn't doing anything with Dave just having a good time. Since you don't dance or party at all. I like to have a good time sometime is that a crime?"

"No Steph, your crime is breaking our wedding vows right in front of my eyes. Do you think I'm blind and stupid?" Taker raised his voice making her stomp her foot. "If I wasn't up right now you would be jumping Dave's bones."

"How dare you say that!" Stephanie exclaimed. "I'm not arguing with you. I'm going to bed. You can sleep in the guest room tonight!"

"I've been sleeping there for the last four months so why would I think tonight would be any different," Mark yelled back at her.

"I hate you Mark!"

"Good then do me the favor and divorce me then you can go be a whore without worrying about me catching you," Mark stared into her defiant brown eyes.

"You keep acting like this and I will," she stormed past him flinging open the screen door. She hesitated turning around to glare at him. "Oh by the way if I divorce you I'm going to make damn sure your career is over and you're left with nothing. I will make your life a living hell. You'll be begging me to stop."

"Its not wise to threaten me Steph."

"I'm not threatening it's a promise. I will make you suffer so if I were you I shut up and be a good husband," Stephanie wickedly smile making Mark laugh.

"Screw you Stephanie, I'm not afraid. You start the war I swear I'll be the one finishing it not even your precious Daddy will be able to help you," Mark stared her down making a chill run down Stephanie's back. She slammed the door running upstairs.

"Damn it!" Mark hit the deck rail in frustration.

"Mark, is everything ok? I heard all the yelling," Stacy asked heading in his direction. She had just gotten out of the shower when she heard the commotion. She didn't even think just put on her dark blue short robe and hurried to her sister's.

"I interrupted Stephanie's and Batista's plans for the night. I can't believe she bought him back here. She was going to screw another man in our home in our bed. Maybe she has already been screwing other guys," Mark let out a frustrated sigh as Stacy came on the porch. She was about to say something when pillows and blankets started flying out the back door.

"I don't want you in this house. You can sleep outside with your precious mutt," Stephanie huffed and puffed throwing some of his clothes out. She stopped suddenly when she saw her younger sister. "Oh hi Stacy, what are you doing here?" she turned red with embarrassment.

"I heard yelling and came to check it out," Stacy said staring her sister down.

"We're just having a spat. You don't have to be concerned. We'll be fine after some time apart. You can go back home," Stephanie said ignoring the angry glare of her husband as he shook his head. Stephanie pretended to yawn. "I'm really tired I'll call you tomorrow sis. Good night." Stacy was about to respond when Mark covered her mouth as Stephanie rushed into the house locking the door and pulling the curtain.

"Stacy, please don't," Mark said slowly taking his hand away.

"She can't treat you like this. It's not right you are her husband," she shook her head in disgust looking at his things thrown around the porch. She started to pick them up.

"I'll get them. You better get back home," Mark joined her picking up the pillows and blanket.

"I'm going home and you're coming with me. You're not going to sleep outside. You can use one of the guest bedrooms," she said carrying his things back towards her house before he could even say a word.

"Its no big deal. I'll go to a hotel," Mark followed after her.

"Mark, please why should you go to a hotel. We have four bedrooms that no one is using," Stacy said as she neared her back deck.

"I don't want to be a bother. You should ask Adam first," Mark caught her arm before she could open the back door.

"Ask me what?" Adam asked coming through the darkness looking at his wife and brother in law.

"Stephanie kicked Mark out. I told him to stay here for the night but he is trying to go to a hotel," she said as Mark let her go.

"I don't want to impose," Mark said glancing at Adam.

"Mark, please stay as long as you need its no problem. We have plenty of room," Adam smiled taking some of Mark's stuff from Jen. "Come on we'll get you settled in," Adam opened the sliding door into the kitchen. He headed through the dining room and living room into the massive foyer with the oak staircase to the upstairs. Adam went up the stairs opening the first door they came to on the right leading to a bedroom suite. "You can stay here. If you need anything our room is right at the end of the hall," Adam pointed to the double doors leading to their master suite.

"Thanks I really appreciate this," Mark said putting his stuff down on the king bed looking around at the room tastefully decorated in dark blue.

"Its really no problem. What is family for?" Adam said putting his arm around Stacy kissing her forehead. "If you don't mind me asking why did Steph kick you out?"

"She didn't like that I interrupted her evening with Batista," Mark felt his blood boil as images of his wife with Dave flashed.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you two can work it out," Adam patted Mark's shoulder. "We'll see," Mark rubbed his face in frustration looking over at Stacy noticing how quiet she had gotten since Adam arrived. "I should let you two get some sleep. Thanks again."

Adam and Stacy said their goodnights heading out into the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

Adam opened their bedroom door guiding her in. Stacy went to Adam's dresser taking out one of his t-shirts as Adam leaned against the door watching her.

"Did you leave the party early?" Adam asked as she looked up at him.

"I left after the fireworks, why?"

"Melina was looking for you. She asked me where you were and I had no idea. I told her you probably went home since I upset you before the party," Adam came towards her wrapping his arms around her waist. "Are you still mad at me?"

"No sweetie," she caressed his face.

"Good, your dad gave me some good news tonight. He is seriously thinking about giving me the championship," Adam beamed with happiness not noticing the sadness flash in his wife's eyes for a few moments. "It would be great if you helped convince him to make that plan definitely happen." She didn't say a word just deeply sighed breaking away from her husband heading into the bathroom shutting the door. She was so tired of every conversation being about his career and what she should do to help him. She just for once wanted to forget about his career and spend some happy times with Adam.

"You know Stacy it isn't wrong to help my career along a little. The better my career is the better our kids lives will be," he said through the closed door. Stacy felt the tears coming to her eyes as she dropped her robe pulling on his shirt over her curvy slender body. He always tried to guilt her into talking to her Dad but this was the first time he had tried the children route and it tore at her heart. She had mentioned having a baby when they first were married and he shot the idea down right away. He kept telling her they had to wait till his career was more stable. Now she was happy they didn't have a child with the way Adam was acting and the way they had been arguing. "Come on angel, please don't get mad."

"Adam, I don't want to talk about this right now," she opened the door swallowing her tears as she passed him.

"Fine, can we talk about it in the morning?" he grabbed her arm pulling her against his strong body.

"Yes," she softly answered as he leaned down kissing her.

"Thanks angel. I love you so much," Adam caressed her face kissing her again.

"I love you too," she whispered fighting back her tears wishing she knew for sure if he really did love her or did he love the fact she was the boss's daughter. When they first started dating and gotten married she never had doubts about his love, but over the last two years she was getting more and more doubts. The whimpering of the dog made Stacy tense in her husband's arms.

"I forgot to let Sasha out I'll be right back," Stacy broke away from her husband.

"Hurry back beautiful," he kissed her softly before she disappeared out the door. He looked after her for a moment then headed to take a shower.

Stacy found Sasha scratching at the back door. "I'm sorry girl I didn't mean to forget you," Stacy opened the sliding door surprised when she saw Quincy lying on her deck. Sasha went to Quincy kneeling next to him. "I'm sorry Quincy I forgot about you too. You can stay here too," Stacy kneeled down patting the huge brown and black German Shepherd. He licked her hand making her smile. She stood up and was surprised to see Mark watching her from the doorway.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you come down," Stacy said looking into his green eyes.

"I wanted to thank you again for everything," Mark softly said coming close giving her a hug.

"Anytime you need a place to stay my door is always open," she softly said.

"The nonsense with Steph is going to end soon one way or another. First she kicked me out of our bedroom now the house. I can't take much more," Mark slowly let her go seeing the surprise on her face. "What's wrong?"

"She kicked you out of the bedroom?"

"Yeah about four months ago," Mark deeply sighed. "My marriage is really fucked up."

"Mark, you can save it. I know you don't want me to but I'm going to talk to Stephanie tomorrow and see if I can help," Stacy said making him shake his head no.

"I've already been too much trouble for you," he hesitated for a moment searching her eyes seeing a deep sadness. "I might be wrong but I think your marriage troubles are worse then you let on."

"My marriage is fine. Adam and I are fine," she said turning away from him. He deeply sighed staring at her till she turned back around.

"Stacy, you can't lie to me. I know you too well," he reached out running his fingers slowly along her cheek as her eyes glistened with tears. She stared into his eyes for a few minutes before hugging him resting her head against his chest. He held her comforting her. "Tell me what's going on with you and Adam."

"Mark, I can't right now with him close by. I have to head back upstairs," she slowly pushed away from him.

"I understand but when you're ready I'm here."

"Thanks Mark, I'll see you in the morning," she kissed his cheek.

"Good night Stacy," he kissed her cheek giving her one more hug before she headed upstairs. Mark stayed outside for a few minutes dealing with his mix of emotions. He knew he should be worried about his marriage falling apart but his mind was all on Stacy and wanting to find out why she was so upset.

* * *

Stacy was awoken the next morning by Adam jumping out of bed at the sound of the alarm clock. She glanced over at the clock seeing it was 6 am.

"Where are going so early?" she sleepily asked watching him as he pulled on a pair of shorts.

"Your dad is going jogging around 6:30. I figured I'd join him. You get some more sleep and I'll wake you when I come back," he leaned down kissing her softly. "I see you in a bit beautiful."

"Have fun," she softly said closing her eyes listening to him rummage around the room for a few more minutes before heading out. Stacy tossed and turned for a few minutes trying to go back to sleep. Finally she gave up deciding to get up and make breakfast for Adam and Mark. She was getting clothes out of her closet when the sound of her sister's voice through the open window caught her attention. Stephanie was never one to be up early in the morning. Stacy went to the window dropping her things in shock at the sight of Stephanie in a night shirt with her legs wrapped around Dave Batista kissing him passionately on her back deck.

"What a bitch," Stacy said feeling anger coarse through her body not believing Stephanie had the nerve to flaunt her affair. Stacy silently hoped Mark was still asleep.

"I'll see you later handsome," Stephanie smiled as Dave put her down giving her one last kiss before heading off. Stacy quickly pulled on a pair of black shorts and dark blue tank top not bothering to do her hair. She rushed through the house out the back towards her sister's home. Stephanie was sitting on her floral swing happily smiling drinking a cup of coffee.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Stacy exclaimed coming onto the porch taking Stephanie by complete surprise.

"What did I do?" Stephanie innocently asked putting her cup down.

"I just saw your over night guest leave. You're going to lose Mark if you don't stop being a slut," Stacy stared into her sister's brown eyes seeing no remorse.

"I'm not a slut!" Stephanie stood up getting in her little sister's face. "You better turn your ass around and head back home. I can do whatever I like with whoever I like."

"What about your husband?"

"He has become boring and all he talks about is having kids. I'm not ready to be a mom. I'm only thirty years old I want to do so many more things before I get saddled down with kids," Stephanie softened her tone slightly backing away from Stacy.

"Why don't you tell him that."

"I did tell him I want to wait awhile to have kids. He has been a depressed boring jackass ever since so I've been spending time with Dave. Its all fun no worries and no arguing about anything," Stephanie smuggily said making Stacy look at her in disgust. "Oh don't you dare give me that look. I can't be like you. I would have had tons of affairs by now if I was you being married to Mr. Kiss Ass. I swear he loves our father more than you."

"Steph, don't turn this around on me," Stacy snapped back not wanting her marriage dragged into the mess.

"Stacy, I'm asking you to stay out of this. I'm your sister. Mark is nothing to you so don't take his side. This conversation is over. I have to leave shortly for New York and still haven't packed. I'll see you this weekend at your birthday party," Stephanie said not giving Stacy a chance to respond as she stormed in the house slamming and locking the door. Stacy stood on the porch shaking her head in frustration. She was about to head home when she felt like she was being watch. She looked around seeing Mark from the guest room window staring at her. Stacy wrapped her arms around herself letting out a troubled sigh wishing she had never seen Stephanie and Dave together. Their eyes stayed locked for a few moments before she looked away heading back to her house hoping she could keep the secret from Mark.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Adam and Vince finished their jog returning to Vince's home. Vince invited Adam to stay for coffee. After coffee, Vince asked Adam to wait for him in his study. Adam did exactly what he was told heading to Vince's study off of the foyer. He opened the doors shutting them behind him. He was about to sit down in one of the leather chairs in front of Vince's desk when a think manila folder on Vince's desk caught his attention. He listened not hearing any sounds of Vince returning. Adam moved behind Vince's desk seeing addendum to will written on on it. Adam's curiosity peaked wondering what Vince was up to.

"I'll just take a peek," Adam opened the folder carefully leafing through the pages scanning them quickly as he kept looking and listening for his father in law. Adam's eyes grew wide as he read what Vince was changing. He felt like he had just hit the lottery as he read the parent of the first grandchild would receive Vince's share of the company when Vince retired. Adam quickly read the paragraphs burning them into his memory then closed the folder as his mind started to race a mile a minute. "This is too good to be true all I have to do is get Stacy pregnant right away then we will be running the company when Vince is gone," Adam softly spoke thinking how easy he would be to convince Stacy to have a baby. His thoughts were broken when he heard Vince coming down the hall.

"Adam, I won't keep you much longer. I have decided you will get a title run after Mark's title run. In about a year, you will be the champ," Vince said making Adam beam with happiness.

"Thanks Vince, I promise I won't let you down," Adam shook his father in law's hand.

"I know you won't. Adam, I've been meaning to ask is everything ok between you and Stacy? I noticed you two seem a little distant lately."

"It's just the stress from our jobs. I'm sure she told you about her creative block lately. She spends hours in the studio but ends up painting nothing. Her agent keeps bugging her about a gallery opening next month that she wants Stacy's work displayed at," Adam talked as Vince listened intently. "We will be fine I'm planning to take Stacy away soon for a few days hopefully that will clear her head and give us some time to just relax."

"Adam, feel free to use the company jet or any of our vacation homes," Vince patted Adam's shoulder.

"Thanks, I better get back home. I want to spend time with Stacy before I have to leave for the road," Adam said shaking his father in law's hand.

"I'll see you at the shows," Vince walked Adam to the door saying goodbye. Adam headed down the stairs with a new bounce in step knowing his future would be secure the moment him and Stacy had a baby.

* * *

Stacy was finishing packing up Adam's suitcase when she heard their bedroom door open. She was about to turn when she felt her husband's strong arms go around her waist pulling her against him.

"Hey beautiful," he kissed her cheek softly.

"Hi hon, how was your jog with my Dad?"

"Very good I got my title shot. I will be champion after Mark in about a year," he said making her turn giving him a big hug and kiss.

"Congratulation sweetie," she caressed his face happy to see the smile on his face hoping that finally he would be satisfied.

"Thanks angel," he leaned down kissing her softly running his hands slow down her back. "You feel up to celebrating before I leave?"

"Hmm maybe," she whispered against his lips kissing him. He grinned happily pushing his suitcase to the floor. He picked her up gently lying her down on the bed. He laid down next to her staring into her eyes. He took her hands kissing them softly then slowly ran his hand over her stomach letting out a soft sigh. "Is something wrong?"

"Stacy, let's not wait anymore let's have a baby," he said making her eyes go wide.

"What?

"I want you to have my baby."

"I… I…," she was at a lost for words. She wasn't prepared for him to ask that of her.

"We've talked before about having children. I said once my career was stable well it sounds like it finally is. You're a success with your painting. We have a beautiful home with plenty of room for a few little ones," he softly spoke running his fingers slowly along her cheek. "Stacy, please let's have a baby."

"Adam, I don't know if we are ready for a baby. You're going to be away even more when you're champion doing promotional work and shows. I want us to both be around to watch our children grow up," she said sitting up drawing her knees to her chest.

"Come on I will be around. We can take the baby on the road."

"I don't know," she looked into his eyes seeing disappointment.

"Do you think I won't be a good dad?" his mind was spinning a mile a minute she should have jumped all over the chance to have a baby not be saying no.

"No, I think you'll be a great dad. I just don't know if this is the best time to have a baby. We have been arguing a lot lately. I don't need that kind of stress when I'm pregnant."

"We argue so much because all I wanted was some support from wife and you said no."

"Whoa, you wanted me to talk my father into doing things that I didn't feel were fair to the other people you work with," she raised her voice slightly.

"Who gives a damn about my coworkers? You should want to help me be number 1 in my job," he jumped off the bed glaring at her. He hated when she thought about others and not of what he wanted as priority.

"I do want you to be at the top but I want you to get there on your own not because you married the boss's daughter," she shot back making him slam his fist into the wall making her jump.

"Whatever Stacy! I married you because I love you not to further my damn career. All I want is to have a family with you and you shot me down. Maybe you don't love me as much as I love you. I'll see you in a few days maybe then you'll have your priorities in line," he grabbed his suitcase storming out of the room. Stacy shook on the bed slightly listening to the loud slamming of the front door followed by the screeching of his tires a few moments later as he sped away.

"Why is so anxious to have a baby now?" she softly asked letting out a frustrated sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Mark was pulling on a dark grey t-shirt when his cell phone started to ring. He grabbed it off the nightstand seeing it was Stephanie calling.

"Yes dear," he sarcastically said.

"I just wanted to let you know I will be away for awhile. I have decided to extend my stay in New York City and I won't be coming to the shows till next week so the house is all yours for at least the next two weeks. I figured the time apart would do us good so you can get back to your old self unless you really do want me to divorce you."

"Whatever Stephanie, the problems won't fix themselves and I'm not going to beg you to save our marriage," he sat down on the bed listening to her huff.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about us right now. I have a headache. I'll call you in a few days. Good bye Mark," she hung up before he could even say another word to her. Mark slammed his phone down shaking his head in disbelief.

"What happened to the woman I married?" he asked thinking of how different Stephanie had been when they started dating. She was so caring and loving towards him in those days but once they were married for year she started to change. It seemed like everything he did or said started to annoy her then the whole wanting a family issue drove her to been even more cold and cruel towards him. "My marriage is over," Mark looked down at his wedding ring realizing it didn't mean anything anymore. He took it off throwing it into his bag.

"What a bitch!" Adam's pissed off voice drew his attention as he looked out his bedroom door just in time to see Adam ranting and raving as he passed. Mark stood up going into the hall watching Adam disappear out the front door slamming it.

"Looks like my marriage isn't the only one that is danger," he thought slowly going down the hall towards Stacy's room. He hesitated for a moment hearing her light crying as he approached. "I shouldn't bother her," he turned heading back to his room when something stopped him. He stood for a few minutes just staring at her open door trying to decide the right thing to do. "I can't just walk away," he said going to her door. His heart ached when he saw her sitting on the bed hugging herself as she cried.

"Stacy, I'm sorry to intrude. Are you ok?" Mark asked leaning against the doorway giving her a concerned look.

"I don't know. I really don't know anymore," she softly said getting off the bed going towards Mark.

"I have no plans if you want to talk about it," Mark gently said.

"I don't want to talk. I just need a distraction right now," she brushed past him heading downstairs opening up a closet.

"What kind of distraction?"

"I was thinking of taking the dogs for a walk. Do you want to come?"

"Sure," Mark smiled following her out back to where the dogs where lying on the deck. They leashed the dogs walking through the woods in silence towards the water. Mark kept stealing glances at her seeing she was deep in thought. After they approached the water's edge and let the dogs lose to run, Mark reached out taking her hand gently pulling her till she faced him.

"Stacy, please tell me what happened with Adam?" he cupped her face in his hand looking into her sad eyes. She shook her head no trying to break free of his grip. "Damn it don't act like this. Talk to me you know it stays between us."

"He wants to have a baby," she whispered surprising Mark.

"That upsets you?"

"Yes, we have been fighting constantly. He hasn't mentioned wanting a child anytime soon then suddenly he finds out he is going to be champ in a year and decides its time for us to start a family. Something isn't right but I can't figure out what. I'm terrible for not trusting my husband," she said feeling guilty. "The other night he tried to use the family angle to get me to talk to my Dad. I can't win I think his nonsense will stop now that he got his championship run but he has found something new he is going to be harassing me about. Am I being unfair to him?"

"No, you can't deny what your feelings are telling you. You shouldn't have a kid to just make him happy and give him what he wants. You're right you need to settle the issues between the two of you before you have a baby," Mark looked into her eyes seeing relief that he agreed with her. "How much do you two argue?"

"When we are together at least once a day sometimes more," she didn't even want to think about the days they have argued for hours on end. "He just wants so much its all about him and his career. I would love to have conversation with him for once that deal with what he wants. I don't even think he cares about what I wany anymore."

"You two are just as bad as me and Steph then we give one another the silent treatment for hours sometimes days," his voice filled with sadness making Stacy frown. She hated all the pain her sister was putting him through. "Do you think you can fix your marriage?"

"I don't know. I would have to settle one big issue I have with Adam so I could completely trust him again."

"What issue?"

"I'm starting to believe more and more he just married me because I'm Vince McMahon's daughter," she said trembling as her eyes filled with tears. She didn't want to believe Adam had deceived her like that but lately his actions and words were confirming that is why he married her. "I don't know if he really loves me," she broke down burying her face against Mark's chest.

"Stacy, it's going to be ok," Mark held her close comforting her. His heart was racing having her so close and feeling all her pain wishing he could take it all away but knowing he couldn't cross that line. He softly sighed not thinking about what was right or wrong at that moment. All he knew is it felt incredible having her in his arms and he was going to enjoy the moment. Stacy was battling her own mix of emotions as she felt very comfortable and safe in his arms.

"I'm sorry Mark," she softly said after a few minutes looking up into his eyes.

"Hey don't be. I'm here for you. Anytime you need me I'll be there for you," he said meaning every word.

"Thank you Mark," she smiled taking a step back from him feeling him tighten his hold on her as he looked in her eyes.

"I want to thank you too for listening to me when I rant about Steph," he hesitated for a moment wanting to ask her something.

"What's wrong?"

"What were you and Stephanie arguing about this morning," he asked feeling her body tense and she immediately looked away from him.

"Stacy, please tell me," he tilted her chin again seeing fear in her dark blue eyes mixed with sadness.

"I can't hurt you like that. I'm sorry Mark I can't tell you," she sobbed trying to push away from him.

"If you keep it from me you'll hurt me a lot more. I need to know what happened."

"Oh Mark, I …," she choked on her tears knowing she had to tell him but dreading all the pain she was about to cause. "I saw Batista leave your house this morning. They weren't hiding what they had been doing and I confronted Stephanie about it," her voice was barely a whisper but he heard every word.

"That fucking whore I'm going to kill her and Batista! I knew she was screwing him. Damn it!" Mark yelled making Stacy jump in his arms. He tried to calm down not wanting to scare her.

"I'm so sorry I tried to talk her but she doesn't care."

"I've known for a long time she doesn't give a shit. I just was being a fool and ignoring it thinking things would get better. I'm glad I didn't see those two I would be in jail right now," his anger was in control for the moment but in his heart he felt the knife being driven into it finally hearing confirmation that his wife was sleeping with another man. He closed his eyes trying to get control. He felt Stacy's soft gentle touch on his face. Her fingers trailed along his cheek down towards his chin. He slowly opened his eyes gazing into hers seeing she understood his pain. He didn't say a word just pulled her closer resting his head against hers letting a few sad tears fall. "I don't understand why she would do this. I've been faithful to her. I loved her and treated her right. Now all I want to do is destroy that bitch and her new play toy. I'm not going to be able to control myself the next time I see her."

"Yes, you are. You will give her the upper hand the moment you blow your cool and get in trouble with the law for attacking her or Dave," Stacy said knowing when Stephanie got angry she would go to any length to make Mark's life miserable. Stacy had seen her sister rip apart other men's lives she had dated. Her stomach soured just thinking of what Stephanie would put Mark though with a divorce.

"Stacy, that's easy to say but the rage will take over when I see them at the shows over the weekend."

"Fine, then I'll go with you to make sure you stay in control," she said taking him by surprise.

"You can't be traveling around watching after me and my temper. You have to concentrate on your painting," Mark was touched by her offer but knew she had a deadline to meet. "Adam might also have a problem with you being at the shows for me."

"I'm not worried about Adam maybe if I take him by surprise I'll figure out what he's up to. Mark, I will be at the shows even if I travel there on my own," she backed away from him never taking her eyes from his. He stared at her for a few moments then smirked.

"If you're that determined I won't stop you. I'll enjoy having your company on the flight to California for the weekend shows."

"Good then its settled. We should head back to the house I want to try to talk to my Dad before he leaves," she said clapping her hands for Sasha to come. Mark whistled for Quincy. The dogs raced towards them. They walked back to the house in silence both stealing glances at one another as they tried to deal with feelings stirring inside they weren't used to feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

They walked back stopping at Mark's house to feed Quincy. Mark unlocked the back sliding door motioning for Stacy to go in. She stepped in and right away noticed something shimmering all over the floors. She bent down picking up the pieces of broken DVDs and CDs showing them to Mark.

"What the hell!" Mark looked at them. He went past Stacy to the hallway with the door leading to the basement seeing more pieces of cds littering the stairs. He cursed all the way down throwing the door to his workout room open finding a hammer next to the folder that held his favorite music and movies. He spun around the room seeing not only had she smashed his cds. She had smashed all the frames holding photos from over the course of his career.

"I can't believe she did this," Stacy looked around the room in horror seeing the mess her sister had left everywhere. Her eyes went to Mark standing in the middle of the room looking like he was ready to explode.

"She wants a war she is going to get one," Mark rushed upstairs with Stacy on his heels. She followed him into his and Stephanie's bedroom and watched as went into Stephanie's closest riping it apart and breaking the heels off his wife's favorite pairs of shoes. Stacy was going to say something but then decided not to. Mark deserved to have some revenge for what Stephanie had done to his workout room. She stood silently watching till he came out and sat down on the edge of the bed letting out a loud sigh.

"That felt good. She always did love her damn shoes more than me," Mark said destroying the white lace heels Stephanie had worn on their wedding day. "I'm sorry you had to watch that."

"Its ok I understand. Is there anything else she might have gone after?" Stacy was almost afraid to ask that question.

"Oh shit my motorcycles," he hurried down the stairs through the house to the garage relieved to see they were all sitting with their covers on. His eyes were drawn to a note attached to the one cover of his favorite Harley. "Hi honey, just giving you a preview of what things will be like if you keep pissing me off and force me to divorce you. Love Stephanie," Mark read the note feeling his temper boiling even more. He crumbled the note ripping the covers off one by one making sure his ten motorcycles were all unharmed. "That bitch doesn't know what she just started. I don't give a damn what happens I'm divorcing her ass."

"It will get worse the moment she is served papers."

"I really don't give a shit. I'm not staying married to a psycho bitch out of fear of what she or her fucked up father are going to do," he said the words and immediately bit his tongue, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that about your Dad."

"It's ok. You're only saying the truth. He will try to ruin everything in your life because in his eyes you will be the enemy no matter what Stephanie does," Stacy said knowing in her father's eyes Stephanie could never do wrong. "I'll help you clean up this place then I'll see if Stephanie has said anything to my father yet."

"Stacy, you don't have to do either."

"I know but I want to," she started picking up the covers. Mark was going to protest but then he decided against knowing he needed her help in more ways than one.

* * *

Linda was finishing going over her daily appointments when she heard the front door open. She looked up seeing Stacy coming down the hall.

"She doesn't look happy," Linda said with concern getting up from her desk and meeting her daughter in the hall.

"Hi Mom," Stacy gave her mom a hug.

"What's wrong?" Linda right away asked making Stacy smirk.

"Why do you think something is wrong? Maybe I just wanted to stop by and say hi," she said as Linda shook her head no knowing her youngest very well.

"Is it problems with Adam? He is still bugging you about his push even after your father told him in a year he will be champ?"

"Um, Adam and I had another argument but it wasn't about work," Stacy hesitated seeing her mom's eyes fill with curiosity. "He is pushing me to have a baby now."

"What? Why?" Linda was stunned her son in law was interested in starting a family after all his speeches about now not being the time to make Linda and Vince grandparents.

"I have no idea. He said because his career is now secure but I think he's lying. Do you know if him and Dad talked about anything else besides the title push that would make Adam suddenly want to have a child?"

"Not that I know of, your Dad is on his way to the jet. You can try to give him a call in a few hours to find out."

"I will," Stacy softly said giving her Mom a nervous look.

"What else is up?"

"Has Stephanie said anything to you about her and Mark?"

"Your sister and I are having a communication problem at the moment. I questioned her about some hotel charges in cities we haven't had shows in and she told me to mind my own business."

"Mom, her and Mark are having problems. I caught Dave Batista leaving Stephanie's house this morning," Stacy filled her mom in.

"I thought those two were too close at the party. Where was Mark? Does he know?"

"He was at my house. I asked him to stay after Stephanie kicked him out earlier. He knows about Stephanie and Dave. I'll be traveling with him to make sure he doesn't get himself arrested," Stacy hesitated for a moment knowing she could tell her Mom anything and it always stayed between them. "I'm worried Stephanie is going to cry to Dad that Mark is mistreating her and he isn't. Mark has done nothing wrong. It's all Stephanie and if they get a divorce I don't want Dad to destroy Mark's career."

"I noticed they were acting different. I didn't know it was that bad. I really like Mark your sister should smarten up. I having something to show you that I think will settle some of your concerns about Mark's future if he divorces your sister," Linda softly said taking a key from her desk and unlocking one of her file cabinets. She shuffled through some papers taking out a folder. She opened it going through the papers. "Here you go," Linda handed Stacy a stack of papers. Stacy sat down in a chair starting to read through them while Linda leaned on the edge of her desk.

"Why didn't Mark mention this?" Stacy asked after a few minutes.

"He probably didn't read through everything just signed it. He didn't care about our family's money he just wanted to marry Stephanie. I remember he signed that in a rush when your father presented to him."

"Can I make a copy of this?"

"Sure, go ahead," Linda pointed to the copier in the corner.

"Mom, did Adam sign this too when he signed the prenuptial?" Stacy asked softly glancing at her mom.

"Of course he did," Linda went towards her daughter looking into her eyes. "Are you thinking of divorcing Adam?"

"I ….," Stacy hesitated knowing she needed to know if Adam was up to something. "I will if I find out he is lying to me and playing games to get something he wants. I'm sorry Mom I know you and Dad will be disappointed but I will not stay with a man who I can't trust."

"I don't expect you too," Linda hugged her daughter. "If you need me, just call."

"I will Mom," Stacy took the papers. "Thank you for this. I'll see you in a few days." Stacy headed out of her parents house holding the papers tightly hoping they would cheer Mark up some.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Mark sat on the deck rail drinking his beer while waiting for the grill to heat up. He had invited Stacy to have dinner with him since they were both alone for the evening. His mind was going one way than other. Mostly he was preoccupied with Stacy and how she made him feel. He was on the verge of divorcing his wife and all he could think about was the feelings he had when he was around Stacy. Things were just so easy with her he didn't have to think about what he was going to say or do around her. She understood him like no other woman had before and it was starting to worry him. He didn't know how long he could hold back the feelings building inside of him.

"Damn it, this is so wrong she is my wife's sister," he ran a hand through his hair trying to think straight. "I have to get control," he went into the kitchen getting another beer along with some burgers for the grill. He had just shut the lid when he heard rustling and looked towards Stacy's house seeing her coming out on the porch. He felt the warm tingling sensation overtaking him as she came his way with a smile on her pretty face.

"I have something for you to make you smile," she said making him swallow hard as the thought of kissing her flashed in his mind.

"Um what?"

"You should read this," she handed him a big manila envelope.

"What is it?"

"Just read it, I'll take over the cooking. You don't mind your burgers very well done right?" she winked at him trying to move past him to the grill. She was taken by surprise when he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist stopping her. Her warmth and the scent of her perfume calmed his troubled mind. He hesitated seeing if she would try to move away from him. Stacy tried to will her feet to go and sit on one of the deck chairs but her body refused to budge.

"I can handle both," he softly spoke keeping her against him as he opened the envelope seeing the prenuptial agreement he signed when he married Stephanie. "Stacy, I already know about this. I already know she can't touch anything I had before the marriage."

"Did you read the whole thing?"

"What was the point? I never intended to divorce your sister," he just signed the paper to make Vince happy he never thought he would see it again.

"This was," her fingers glided over his as she turned the page pointing to a paragraph. He read the paragraph feeling like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"Stacy, you just made my day. I wish I would have read this when I first signed it," he picked her up in a big hug kissing her cheek.

"I thought finding out my father and Stephanie can not fire or treat your unjustly at work because of a divorce would cheer you up. Your career was well established before you married my sister and it will stay that way if you decide to leave her."

"I was never a fan of prenups till now. How did you get this?"

"My Mom gave it to me after I asked if Stephanie had said anything to them about your marriage problems," Stacy stepped away from Mark leaning against the rail.

"Has she?"

"No, she isn't getting along with Mom at the moment."

"I wondered why Linda hasn't been calling," Mark headed into the kitchen putting the papers into his laptop bag. He would read over them more completely later after his evening with Stacy. He turned surprised to see Stacy had taken over were he had left off slicing the tomatoes.

"What are you doing? You're my guest you shouldn't be helping," he came behind her resting his hand on hers stopping her. Silence filled the room for a moment as they both tried to ignore their heartbeats race at the slightest touch.

"Mark, I don't mind helping," she said feeling him tighten his grip on her hand gently tugging it.

"I know you don't but you helped enough lately. The least I can do is make you dinner," he said his fingers running slowly along to her wrist turning her to face him. "Please let me do this for you. You have done so much for me," he looked down into her blue eyes.

"Ok Mark," she softly said touched by his kindness. Mark grinned leading her back onto the deck grabbing a beer on their way.

"Just sit and relax," he motioned towards the lounge chair.

"I'll try," she smirked making him smile even more. He opened the beer handing it to her as she sat down. They shared another long stare before he went back to grilling while she leaned her head back thinking about everything going on. She deeply sighed wishing she knew what was going on with her marriage to Adam.

"You ok?" Mark asked glancing over at her.

"I hate the thoughts I'm having about Adam. I should be able to trust my husband without any doubts," she glanced down at her watch checking the time. "Do you mind if I call my Dad? I want to catch him before he gets busy with his dinner meeting."

"No go ahead," Mark said on his way in to grab the other things he needed.

"Thanks," Stacy smiled at him reaching in the pocket of her jeans for her cell. She dialed her Dad hoping he would answer.

"Hello my darling daughter, how are you?" Vince answered right away sounding happy to hear from her which took her slightly by surprise.

"I'm ok. How about you?"

"I'm running late. Could I call you later?"

"Sure, but can I ask you something first?" she asked hoping he would agree.

"Go ahead Stacy."

"Dad, did you and Adam talk about having your grandchildren this morning?"

"No, I stopped asking Adam about grandchildren after the last conversation where he blew up at your mother and I about it not being the time. Is everything ok with you and Adam?" Vince's voice filled with fatherly concern.

"Yeah, I'm just confused why he brought up having a baby," Stacy sighed wishing her father would have given her a clue.

"Do you want me to talk with him? I can give him a call after my meeting."

"No Dad, its ok I'll deal with this," Stacy looked up at Mark swallowing hard as she asked the next question. "Have you heard from Stephanie?"

"No, why?"

"She and I had a disagreement this morning. I was just wondering if she called you to complain."

"Your sister must be quite busy lately. I barely hear from her anymore. I have to go I'll call you later. Bye Stacy."

"My Dad doesn't seem to know about your marriage problems," Stacy said to Mark as she put her phone away.

"That's good won't have to worry about his bullshit at the next shows just have to deal with Stephanie and her lover," his voice filled with bitterness and anger. "Let's just forgot all the issues and just enjoy dinner," he took the burgers off the grill motioning towards the table. He watched her nod in agreement then head to the table. He went into the kitchen grabbing another beer. He paused for a moment in the doorway watching Stacy sitting quietly staring into the night.

"It's easy to forget about Stephanie when she's around," Mark thought hoping his growing feelings for Stacy wouldn't drive a wedge in their friendship.

* * *

While Mark and Stacy were enjoying dinner in California, Adam was pacing like a caged animal waiting for a knock to come on his hotel door.

"She has forced me to do this. I have to get her pregnant and this is the only way," he spoke rapidly trying to battle his guilt about the decision he was about to make. "We need to have a baby. She wants a kid badly, she is just afraid. Once the kids are here she'll go right into Mommy mode and no more worries. Our future will be set and I can just enjoy the ride," a crazed look overtook his face as he took his wedding photo out of his bag running his fingers over Stacy's photo. "Why couldn't you just be a good wife and have my kid with no problems," he deeply sighed as the knocking started on the door. His hand lightly shook as he placed it on the door knob. He hesitated for a moment wondering if he should just stop his plan. "I could lose Stacy if she finds out," Adam softly said thinking what he would do if she left him. His face suddenly filled with evil as the thought of all the power he would have. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her," Adam grinned opening the door handing an envelope of cash to a man. The man checked the envelope quickly then handed Adam a box wrapped in manila paper then hurried down the hall. Adam held the box tightly as he shut his door knowing the contents were the key to his happy wealthy future.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Over the next few days, Mark and Stacy spent the time just relaxing both trying not to think about what would happen when they saw their spouses again. Saturday afternoon came too fast for both of them as Mark drove the San Diego streets heading to the arena. He pulled through the gates finding a spot. He parked the car looking over at Stacy seeing she was deep in thought.

"Talk to me," he lightly touched her hand making her look at him.

"I wish you didn't have to go through this," she softly said making him smile that she cared so much.

"I can deal with whatever comes my way. I don't want you worrying," he squeezed her hand gently.

"Mark, will you promise me something?" her eyes locked on his as she swallowed hard asking.

"I will try me best to," his voice was filled with concern as he felt her hesitation and worries.

"Promise me you won't hit Dave the moment you see him," she almost whispered seeing the pain flash in his eyes before he blinked it away. Mark didn't say anything for a few minutes just stared into her eyes as thoughts of how he wanted nothing more than to destroy Batista went through his mind till they were taken over by thoughts of Stacy and how upset she would be if he got into a fight. "I'm sorry Mark I shouldn't ask that of you. Just forget I even mentioned it," her cheeks turned a rosy red as she looked away from him.

"Stacy, don't be like that," he grabbed her chin making her look at him. "I promise I won't touch Batista unless he comes at me then I will defend myself. I'm not planning to confront them. I have an idea to out your sister as the cheating whore that she is."

"Thank you Mark," she smiled setting his heart at ease as her worries faded slightly.

"I don't want you to ever be afraid to ask me anything again," Mark slowly let go of her hand as she opened the door.

"I should know better then to be afraid of you at all. You're always a sweet caring guy," she grinned getting out of the car. Her eyes suddenly went to a limo pulling up. Her breathe caught in her throat as the driver opened the door and laughter filled the air as Dave got out pulling Stephanie into his arms kissing her passionately. "Oh no," Stacy glanced over as Mark was getting out of the truck and saw the couple. Stacy's heart ached with pain watching Mark's face fill with sadness and anger as he watched his wife kiss Dave all the way into the building. As the door shut behind them, Mark hit the roof of the truck in frustration. He resisted with every ounce of his strength to not go after them. He knew it wasn't the right time yet. He had a plan to make them both pay and he was going to stick to it no matter how much Stephanie flaunted her affair with Dave. He closed his eyes for a minute trying to calm his soaring blood pressure down. Suddenly he felt Stacy's gentle touch on his cheek. He opened his eyes seeing tears glistening in her eyes.

"I will help you make my sister pay. Its killing me she is treating you like this," she whispered fighting her tears.

"Stacy, I'll be fine," he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. He rested his head against her letting the forbidden comfort of having her against him calm his troubled soul. Stacy listened to his heartbeat settling down for a few minutes before slowly pushing away from him.

"Are you ready to head in?" she searched his green eyes seeing so much turmoil still haunting him.

"Yeah, I want to see if your Dad is here," he rubbed his face in frustration.

"My Dad? Why?"

"I'll tell you soon," he put his arm around her shoulders. "Stacy, just trust me, okay?"

"You know I trust you," she nodded knowing he had his reasons he didn't want to tell her yet and she respected that.

* * *

A few hours later Stacy was sitting quietly reading in Mark's locker room while he worked out and took care of a few things before the show. She had tried to find Adam earlier hoping to take him by surprise only to find out he wasn't working the house show. His back was bothering him so her father had told Adam to rest for the night. She tried calling his cell getting voice mail numerous times. She finally gave up planning to track him down after the show.

"Hey Stacy, Mark asked me to come get you. He wants to show you something," Glen Jacobs said opening the door already dressed in his ring attire.

"Did he say what?" she asked following the massive man down the busy halls.

"You know Mark he is a man of few words," Glen grinned pointing to Mark standing near the end of one of the halls peering around the corner.

"What are you doing?" Stacy neared him surprised when he gently yanked her against him and motioned for Glen to get against the wall.

"Sorry they might see one of us then my plan will go up in smoke," Mark whispered giving her an apologetic look.

"Plan?" her and Glen both asked in unison.

"Shh, here she comes," Mark pointed to Stephanie humming on her way down the hall. She stopped outside one of the locker rooms cautiously looking around before going in. A few minutes later Dave came the same way opening the door.

"Why is your wife with Batista?" Glen poked Mark's shoulder.

"She is a lying slut and its time her father saw her that way so when I divorce her ass he won't have any issues," Mark kept his voice low as Vince came down the hall talking on his cell. He scanned the locker room doors then put his hand on the one where Stephanie and Dave where. "Come on Vince go in already," Mark said not realizing he was holding Stacy tightly against him as she watched with wide eyes wondering what would happen.

"I'll call you later Linda. I have to meet with Stephanie now," Vince hung up pulling the locker room door open. "What the hell are you doing?" his voice echoed down the hall making Stacy shake slightly. "Stephanie!"

"I'll be right back. Its show time," Mark whispered near her ear slowly letting her go. He took a deep breathe rounding the corner as Vince continued to curse at his daughter and her lover. "What is the ruckus about?" Mark rushed down the hall towards Vince. Vince nervously stared at his son in law. "What Vince spit it out!"

"Umm ummm," Vince nervously twitched under the weight of his son in law's menacing stare. "We have a problem," Vince stuttered over the words in fear pointing to Stephanie pulling on her shirt as Dave zipped up his pants.

"You whore!" Mark roared going towards his wife almost knocking Vince over.

"Mark! Calm down!" Vince tried to restrain him as Dave stepped in front of Stephanie ready to defend her. Stephanie violently trembled never seeing Mark so mad and the disappointment in her father's stare. She could handle Mark's anger but not her father being upset with her. She swallowed hard trying to think of the right words to say to not make the situation worse.

"I'm sorry I …," Stephanie's eyes darted from her husband to her father as thoughts ran through her mind.

"You're not sorry enough wait till I'm done with you," Mark yelled pushing against Vince.

"You have to go through me to get to her," Dave stared Mark down.

"Oh I have no problem with that," Mark didn't back down.

"Enough stop it both of you!" Vince exclaimed letting out an aggravated sigh. "Stephanie, get to my office now!" Vince pointed at her and in a heartbeat she raced out of the room leaving her father to deal with her husband and lover. "Dave, I want you to pack up your shit and go back to the hotel you're done for the night. Do not come near my daughter again or I'll fire your ass! Get the hell out of my sight!" Vince's face turned an angry red as he shoved Dave towards the door. Dave stared daggers through Mark for a moment before leaving the room. "Mark, I'm sorry for my daughter's actions. I'll pay for the best marriage counselor to help you two."

"Counselor?" Mark stared at Vince in disbelief. "That's bullshit. I want a divorce. If she cheated on me once she will do it again. I'm not staying married to someone I can't trust."

"A divorce wouldn't be a good idea. I would highly be against that," Vince said with a warning tone.

"The hell with you Vince you can't run my life," Mark stormed out of the room slamming the door. Vince stood there for a few minutes rubbing his aching head trying to figure out how to fix his daughter's mess. He took a deep breathe heading to his office finding Stephanie balled up in a chair crying.

"Dad I'm so sorry," she cried jumping out of the chair.

"Stephanie, do you understood what you have done? Mark is going to divorce you and he has all the power. He will drag your name through the mud all because you couldn't keep your lust under control. Damn it why didn't you keep your affair away from the work place?"

"It just happened. Mark wasn't fulfilling my needs. I worked late one night with Dave and one thing led to another," she softly said.

"How long Stephanie?"

"Umm," she nervously looked at the floor.

"Answer me now!"

"I've been with Dave for almost 6 months," she cringed seeing her father run a hand through his hair and look up at the ceiling. "I'm happy with Dave. I'm not happy with Mark anymore. He wants to tie me down with kids."

"He's your husband it's only natural he wants a family. I would like to have grandchildren too."

"Don't you dare start with me like him. I don't want a baby now," she glared at her father.

"You rather be a whore then a wife and a mother what a decision," Vince rubbed his face.

"I'm not a whore! I've only been with Dave," she screamed.

"Whatever Stephanie, I can't deal with you right now. You better fix this mess," Vince stomped out of the room. Stephanie collapsed back into the chair looking at her wedding ring. She tore it off her finger throwing it the trash can. She wasn't about to try to mend things with Mark to save face with her father.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Mark was almost to his locker room when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned seeing Batista. The anger tried to take control as his fist balled up.

"Mark, I don't want any trouble," Dave put up his hands backing away from Mark.

"You should have thought about that before you slept with my wife," Mark snapped.

"It just happened neither one of us meant for it to go for so long. We both thought it would be a one night stand."

"So long? How long?"

"We've been seeing one another for about 6 months," Dave said seeing intense rage fill Mark's eyes as he stared down Dave.

"I can't believe this bullshit," Mark hit his locker room door in frustration making Dave tense up readying for an assault. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I care about Stephanie. I don't want you taking this out on her. I will take full …," he stopped when Mark's locker room door opened and Stacy looked out. Dave was stunned to see Stephanie's sister. He thought Adam was not working tonight so why was Stacy here with Mark. He made a mental note to let Stephanie know.

"Stacy, I'm fine I'll be there in a minute," Mark's harsh tone softened as he spoke to her motioning for her to go back inside. She nodded ok shutting the door as Mark turned his attention back to Dave. "Finish this up I don't have all day."

"Umm I will take full responsibility for what happened with Stephanie," Dave said making Mark shake his head in disbelief.

"You can both rot in hell. I'm going to divorce that bitch so you can have her till she gets bored with you and finds someone else to play with," Mark bitterly said. "I'm done talking about this tell Steph she'll be hearing from my lawyer," Mark opened the locker room door slamming it shut. He froze for a minute trying to get his anger under control he wanted so bad to smash Batista's face but he had held back.

"Mark, are you really ok?" Stacy softly asked slowly approaching him.

"Yeah, it worked your Dad caught her himself. He can not turn around and try to blame this on me. I will call a lawyer in the morning and be rid of that bitch in no time," Mark ran a hand through his hair.

"I have a feeling it won't be that easy. My father isn't going to let you divorce Stephanie without a fight. He'll try to push all sorts of other solutions at you like therapy and trial separation. All the bullshit him and my mom have tried a hundred times over," Stacy softly said.

"I'll go through hell to be free of this sham of a marriage," Mark stared down into her eyes. "I'm sure it will be hell even though Vince just saw with his own eyes what a cheating bitch she is. I should have known she has been a lying whore for the last six months."

"Six months? What are you talking about?"

"She has been with Dave for six months," he said sinking to the floor leaning his head against the door. "She played me for a fool. I knew something was going on. I just kept denying it to myself. All those nights she didn't come home. All those times I called and I heard another voice in the background. I should have left her months ago."

"Mark, you love her you didn't want to see anything bad in her," Stacy kneeled down next to him running her fingers through his hair pushing it away from his face.

"I did love her but not anymore," he painfully sighed. Stacy sat silently next to him for a few minutes not sure what to do then suddenly a thought came to her mind.

"Will you be okay for a few minutes?"

"Sure, where are you going?" he asked looking at her.

"I have to get something. I'll be right back," she stood back up. He slid over enough so she could get out of the door. He stared at the floor after she left going through all the things he had to do like call the lawyer, pack up all his stuff before Stephanie tried to destroy it all, and move out of the house. He was all through his mental checklist when he felt the door open again. He looked up meeting Stacy's brilliant blue eyes.

"I need you to come with me. I need some help," she softly said.

"Ok Stacy," he stood up towering over her. She went out the door motioning for him to follow. They went through the halls till they went out the door leading to the parking garage. "What do you need help with out here?" he looked around.

"Um this," she nervously smiled going near a black Harley motorcycle. "I remembered you said before riding always quiets your inner demons down," she tossed the keys to him. "You have about an hour before the show starts and Chuck said you could borrow his motorcycle. You can give me a call when you come back," she started to walk away when he grabbed her hand. "Is something wrong?"

"Come with me," he said gently pulling her.

"Are you sure? "

"Yes, I need you around unless you don't want to," he grinned handing her a helmet. She stared at him for a moment getting lost in his green eyes.

"Ok Mark," she put the helmet on as he climbed on the bike. She felt her stomach tighten up with nerves as she sat down behind him. He started up the bike making Stacy suddenly grab onto him tightly.

"Relax Stacy, I'm going to take it slow. If I go too fast for you, tap my side," he yelled over the roar of the engine. She nodded ok loosen her grip some as he backed the bike out of the spot. The moment he started down the parking garage ramp to the street he felt her tighten her hold again. As they rode he felt her relax against him and not hold on as tight. Mark happily sighed enjoying the time with her. He hated when they had to turn around and head back for the show. He on purpose took the ride back slow not wanting the moment to end. When he pulled back into the arena, Stacy wished their ride could have lasted longer too but she understood he had to get ready for the show.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

After the shows, Mark took Stacy back to the hotel. He said his goodbyes to her on the elevator when they reached the floor Adam was on. Stacy gave him a hug goodbye heading down the hall playing with the key card. She wasn't sure what Adam's reaction would be. She hadn't been able to get hold of him all day and she had never showed up at one of his hotel's before without him expecting her.

"Hey Stacy," Mark called after her making her turn. "If you need me tonight, I'm in room 352," he tossed her a card key. "Don't be afraid to use it," he said feeling like she would need him.

"Thanks Mark," she softly said giving him a smile before turning back. She paused as she reached Adam's door laying her hand on it for a few minutes before slowly slipping the card in. She jumped slightly hearing the door click open. She went in smelling the familiar scent of her husband's cologne. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room seeing his clothes thrown over a sofa.

"Adam?" she softly called out hearing only the low rumbling of the TV. She put down her bag heading into the bedroom finding her husband sound asleep on his back holding a paper in his hand against his chest. She leaned down kissing his cheek. He didn't stir as she took the paper out of his hand looking at it. She shook her head not believing he was reading about the best positions to conceive a baby. She put the paper down noticing a stack of others along with magazines all opened to articles about conceiving a child. "Why is us having a baby so important to you?" she whispered staring at her husband. She let out a troubled sigh feeling guilty again for thinking Adam was up to something else not just wanting them to start a family.

"Stacy?" Adam slowly opened his eyes staring at his wife in disbelief. He jumped up looking around the room realizing he had left all the stuff he had been reading out not knowing she would be coming to see him.

"Hi sweetie, didn't mean to startle you. I tried calling you but couldn't get a hold of you," she said sitting down on the bed.

"Darling, its fine I'm happy you're here," he smiled pulling her into his arms. "Why are you here? Are you okay?"

"I came with Mark to support him while he dealt with Stephanie," she said.

"That was nice of you. Did they work things out?"

"No, my Dad caught Stephanie with Dave. Mark caught them too so divorce in the only thing in their future," Stacy softly said still worried about Mark.

"That's awful," Adam caressed her back. "Anything I can do to help just let me know."

"Thanks Adam," she looked up into his eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course angel, do you mind if I use the bathroom first?" he said knowing there was something in there he didn't want her to see.

"Sure hon," she laid back against the pillows. He kissed her heading into the bathroom. He noticed her bag on the way grabbing it.

"I hope they are in here," he opened her bag searching through finding her birth control pills. He hesitated for a moment. "This is the right thing she wants to have a baby and she will be happy. She will never know I sped up the process," he whispered switching out her birth control pills with the sugar pills. He reached in taking out her vitamins comparing them to the fertility drug. "Close enough she only needs to take a few," he dumped out most of the vitamins in the trash putting the fertility pills into the bottle. "I'll be a dad in no time." He grinned grabbing the leaflets on the fertility drug and crumpling it up. He buried it in the bottom of the trash can scanning the room one more time to make sure there was no evidence of what he was up to. He headed back to his wife putting her bag back where it was.

"What did you want to ask me?" he sat back down next to her.

"Why are you so obsessed with us having a baby now?" she asked staring into his eyes.

"I already told you my career is set and I think its time. I love you and I want to have a family with you," he took her hand kissing it softly. "Come on Stacy think about it a little one maybe two or three running around our home."

"Adam, I really don't think we are ready for that. Like I said before, I don't want to raise our children by myself. You're going to be on the road and doing lots of promotional work when you're champ," she said seeing his eyes fill with sadness. "I think after your championship run will be a good time to have a baby. Adam, please don't get upset I'm not saying no I just want to wait another year or two."

"Stacy, there is no reason to wait. I'll work out my schedule so I'm home. You don't want to take the baby on the road that's fine. I'll make sure you have lots of help while I'm away."

"I don't need help I need you to be there," she firmly said making him deeply sigh.

"I will Stacy I promise," he caressed her face trying to keep his anger under control. He didn't want to fight with her there wasn't any point thanks to his latest idea she would get pregnant whether she wanted to or not. It would just be easier on his conscience if she wanted to have a baby.

"Adam, I don't know I need some time to think about this. Are you sure you're not keeping something from me?" she searched his eyes.

"Sweetheart, I'll give you some time. I'm not hiding anything I just want to have a family that's all," he lied to her with a straight face. Stacy still felt something wasn't right. "Are you okay?" Adam asked running his fingers along her cheek.

"Just tired and a little moody," she softly said.

"Time of the month huh?" he asked running his fingers through her hair. She nodded yes resting her head against his chest. "Why don't you change and we'll get some sleep."

"Ok," she softly said getting off the bed to get her bag and change. Adam waited till he heard the sound of the bathroom door before going into his bag and grabbing a calendar marking the date. He pulled out a book checking how many days till Stacy would ovulate marking that with a big red X.

"This is perfect hopefully by July will have some good news," he said not noticing his wife hadn't gone into the bathroom she was peeking through the door. She heard what he said and saw him marking the days.

"What the hell is he up to? Why is he lying to me?" she asked with tears in her eyes. She wanted to confront him but she decided it was best to figure out what was going on her own since he would only lie to her anyway.

* * *

Mark was reading the paper relaxing in bed when he heard his door open. He looked at the clock seeing it was shortly after midnight.

"Mark, are you still awake?" Stacy's troubled voice filled the room.

"I'm here," he rose going into the other room finding her visibly shaken.

"I'm sorry I wasn't going to bother you but I don't know who else to talk to. I feel like I'm losing my mind," she nervously paced staring at him then at the floor.

"Hey darling, I told you to come to me so stop the apologizing," he touched her shoulder stopping her, "What happened with Adam?"

"He is lying to me, I know it for sure," she threw a bunch of magazines on the table. "He wants a baby badly but not for the reason of wanting a family. There is some other reason but he won't tell me. I saw him tracking when I'll ovulate. He is acting nuts."

"Do you have any clue what the reason could be?" Mark looked at all the articles seeing Adam had underlined parts about best way and time to conceive.

"No, I keep racking my brain," she sat down on the sofa. "Mark, what am I going to do? I can't trust my own husband."

"It will be ok Stacy," Mark put the articles down wrapping his arm around her. "I don't know what help I can be but I'll try to help you figure this out."

"He started this nonsense after he met with my Dad. My Dad must have said something to cause this even though he won't admit he did," she ran a hand through her hair nervously.

"You can try talking to your Dad again."

"I have a feeling that will only frustrate me more. I'm going to do some checking around my parents maybe I'll find an answer there," she deeply sighed leaning against his shoulder. "Thanks for listening to me again."

"Anytime," he smiled. "Feel free to seek me out anytime even in the middle of the night."

"Thanks Mark, I should head back before he wakes up," Stacy softly spoke dreading what the morning would bring.

"You feel up to a quick game of cards?" he didn't want her to leave yet.

"Sure," she smiled knowing he was trying to distract her from her worries.

"I'll be right back with the cards," he headed into the bedroom. She leaned back staring at the ceiling realizing how much Mark meant to her and how she was starting to rely on him more and more.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

The next morning Adam and Stacy went to breakfast in the hotel restaurant. He noticed how quiet his wife was being but he figured she was just thinking deeply about having their baby.

"Hey Mark, do you want to join us for breakfast?" Adam called out as Mark entered the room.

"Good morning Adam and Stacy, you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all," Adam stood up grabbing another chair putting it next to Stacy.

"Thanks," Mark said looking over at Stacy seeing how tired and distracted she looked.

"Order anything you want breakfast is on me," Adam said looking at the menu.

"Are you okay?" Mark mouthed to Stacy when she looked up meeting his concerned eyes. She slowly shrugged her shoulders giving him a sad look.

"What are you going to have darling?" Adam reached out caressing his wife's hand.

"I'm not hungry," she softly spoke making him shake his head no.

"Stacy, it's the most important meal of the day. I'll …," he stopped looking at his ringing cell seeing it was Vince calling. He answered right away. "Good morning sir, do you need something?" Adam listened as Vince spoke. "Of course I understand I'll be right there," Adam hung up giving Stacy a sad look. "I have to run angel. Your Dad needs me at a photo shoot right away to retake the photos for the next pay per view since he isn't happy with the other ones. You have some breakfast then we can meet up later at the arena," Adam leaned down kissing her softly ignoring the way she pulled away. "I love you," he whispered kissing her again. "Excuse me waitress, my wife will have orange juice and a cheese omelet," he ordered on his way out ignoring the annoyed look on his wife's face.

"This is driving me insane. He is acting so sweet but I can feel something isn't right," she said the moment her husband left.

"I can't believe he just ordered for you after you said you weren't hungry. What a jackass," Mark spoke softly.

"He has to get me in baby shape," Stacy sarcastically said throwing her napkin on the table letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Do you want to leave?" Mark stared at her seeing the surprise fill her eyes.

"Huh?"

"I can take you somewhere else till your nerves settle," Mark offered watching her expression change as she actually considered it.

"I …," she was going to say no then suddenly tears came to her eyes as she felt like she couldn't breathe for a minute as all the confusion and doubts overwhelmed here. She loved Adam and didn't understand why he was deceiving her.

Mark jumped up going to her side. He kneeled down next to her taking her hands in his.

"Stacy, let me help you like you helped me so many times," Mark spoke to her in a calm soothing tone. "Please come with me," he stared into her eyes for a moment feeling all her pain understanding what she was going through. She slowly nodded okay letting him pull her up. He threw some money on the table guiding her out of the restaurant through the lobby to the outside. He kept his arm tightly wrapped around her as they walked for awhile till they came to a park. He sat down on a bench pulling her next to him. He stared at her for a few minutes hating how upset she was. He noticed the way her tears came more and she shivered slightly.

"I'm not strong enough to deal with this," she whispered. "I trusted Adam with all my heart. I grew up watching my parents stay in their sham of a marriage. I really thought I could have a happy married life."

"Stacy, it's possible to have that. It isn't too late for you and Adam to work things out," Mark said watching her closely as she stared up at the blue sky blinking her tears away.

"I don't know. Trust is very important to keep a marriage strong and I can't trust him."

"Do you think you could ever trust him again?"

"I really don't know. If he keeps up the lies I doubt it," she looked at her wedding ring deeply sighing. "I have to figure out what to do. Adam is acting like everything is fine and its making the situation worse."

"Do you want to head home?" Mark asked looking into her eyes.

"No, I came here to be around if you needed me. I'm not going to desert you," her eyes never left his as she spoke.

"Stacy, I'm fine now. I don't think Stephanie or Dave is going to come around me for awhile. The next battle should be when she gets served the divorce papers."

"You're probably right but I would be worried about you if I left. I'll head home after the shows. Adam is staying behind for a few days to do promotional work so will have time to check a few things out," she wiped her tears away. Mark sat silently touched by how much she cared about him. "Are you going back home after the shows?"

"Yeah, I have to find my own place and get my stuff out of that house. The sooner I do the better I will feel."

"The guest room is all yours till you find a place and there is plenty of the room in the garage to store your things," she said making him shake his head no.

"I'm not going to impose on you and Adam anymore."

"Mark, don't be ridiculous you're not imposing. Adam said any help you need just let him know," she touched his hand. "Please stay as long you need."

"Thanks Stacy," Mark smiled patting her hand. "I really appreciate all your help."

"That's what friends are for," she said running her fingers through her hair. "How about we walk for awhile then head over to the arena?"

"That works for me," Mark agreed happy to see she was calmer but the sadness still filled her eyes and it tore into his soul.

* * *

Later that night as Mark and Adam were both busy with the show, Stacy sat in her husband's locker room reading a book and glancing at the monitors occasionally. She heard the door open looking up surprised to see Stephanie. An awkward silence filled the room as Stephanie walked in and sat down next to her sister.

"Stacy, do you have a minute?"

"Sure what's up?" Stacy put her book down.

"I need your help. I need you to talk to someone for me and try to reason with him."

"I'm not talking to Mark for you," Stacy said making Stephanie give her a surprise look.

"Not Mark, I want you to talk to Dad and make him realize this whole divorce mess isn't my fault. Mark drove me into the relationship with Dave. I want Dad to blame Mark for this," Stephanie said making Stacy's temper slightly rise.

"Mark isn't at fault you are and I'm not talking to Dad," she defiantly spoke staring daggers through her older sister.

"I'm your sister your loyalty is to me not Mark. He is nothing to you just some bum I married."

"He is my friend and I won't betray him!"

"But you'll betray me your own sister!" Stephanie stomped her foot shaking her head in disbelief.

"I don't want to argue with you. Stephanie, you know when you're not in the wrong I'm the first one to defend you but this time you screwed up royally. Why would you want somebody like Batista when you had Mark?"

"I told you Mark got boring and family obsessed," Stephanie looked down at the floor for a minute then up into her sister's eyes. "Damn it honestly I fell out of love with Mark a long time ago. I just kept hoping that one day I would fall in love again. He isn't a bad guy he just isn't my kind of guy. Dave is my type."

"You should have ended your marriage then hooked up with Dave. Don't you realize what you have done to your husband," Stacy searched her sister's eyes seeing deep down she did know.

"I like knowing I had a man at home waiting for me if Dave dumped me," Stephanie admitted honestly to her sister.

"Steph, you can't have both."

"I know that now but the damage is done. Nothing I do can fix it," Stephanie deeply sighed.

"Yes there is something."

"What?" Stephanie asked with surprise.

"Let the divorce be peaceful. You have destroyed Mark enough don't try to do more damage especially using Dad to do it," Stacy softly said. "Did Dave tell you he came to Mark telling him to blame everything on him and leave you out of it?"

"No, he didn't," Stephanie smiled thinking of Dave.

"Dave must really care about you so cherish that and do the right thing when it comes to peacefully divorcing Mark."

"I guess can do that," Stephanie said thinking about how she really had no reason to cause a nasty divorce. She had caused Mark enough pain. "So I guess you'll stay friends with Mark after the divorce."

"Yes, I hope that won't be a problem for you," Stacy said not having any plans to end her friendship with Mark.

"I'll get used to it. You're just friends not like anything else is going on," Stephanie laughed making Stacy force a smile while her insides churned with nerves.

"I should tell you that Mark will be staying with Adam and me till he finds a place. He is moving out of your house tomorrow."

"I knew he would waste no time."

"Can you blame him after you trashed his stuff?"

"No, I wasn't thinking I just wanted to hurt him for all his threats about divorcing me. I am turning into a monster like Dad," Stephanie's eyes brimmed with tears.

"You're not like Dad," Stacy hugged her sister. "You just have to see the way to deal with heartache isn't to cause more."

"You mean like how you deal with Adam? You two seem to never have arguments," Stephanie asked feeling her sister instantly tense. "What's wrong?"

"We have been having plenty of arguments lately. Adam has been lying to me way too much and I don't know how to deal with it," she rubbed her face in frustration. "He is pushing me to start a family but won't tell me why."

"That's strange Adam doesn't come across as the family type of man. He always seemed so career driven."

"He is that way. That's why his latest baby obsession is bothering me. I'm hoping to figure out what's going on soon."

"Maybe he is trying to knock you up to keep you in his life forever or at least have some tie to our family if things don't work out," Stephanie spoke without thinking seeing pain fill her sister's eyes.

"Before I would have defended Adam left and right to you but I just can't bring myself to do that with the way I feel right now," Stacy hated the way she felt having all the doubts and feeling lost.

"Do you think you'll get divorced?"

"I hope not," Stacy felt the burning of tears.

"It will work out for the best," Stephanie brushed her tears away. "If you need me don't hesitate to call. I want to keep talking like this I want us to be friends again not just sisters."

"I would really like that too."

"Good, you can let Mark know I won't protest the divorce and I won't try to screw him over," Stephanie hugged her sister again.

"Thanks Steph, I'll talk to you later," Stacy said watching Stephanie walk out the door hoping Stephanie would keep to her word and no go back on it like she had done quite a few times before.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

The next day Stacy and Mark arrived back at the house in the early evening. Mark was planning to start packing right away but Stacy insisted he relax and have dinner then tomorrow they would pack up his things together. He was sitting on the back deck playing catch with the dogs when he heard a crashing sound.

"Stacy!" he ran into the house screaming her name as his heart beat frantically in worry.

"I'm in here," she called out from a guest room off the kitchen. He hurried into the room finding her holding a box up while two others lay at her feet. He took a deep breathe in relief seeing she was unharmed.

"What are you doing?" he asked pushing the box up on the shelf looking at her.

"Adam uses this room to store things. He knows I rarely come in here so I thought I might find something," she looked around at the mess she had made going through numerous boxes. "I'm driving myself nuts," she huffed slamming the lid on a box.

"If there is any kind of documents that prove what he is up to, I would bet any amount that he has them with him. He is not going to risk leaving stuff like that behind," Mark said putting boxes back on the shelves.

"I know you're right but I can't stop myself from searching every nook of this house."

"You need a distraction," Mark looked at her.

"I don't think anything can distract my mind right now," she frowned picking up papers and putting them back.

"Hmmm sounds like a challenge," Mark rubbed his chin thinking for a moment.

"Mark, what are you thinking?" she stopped what she was doing searching his green eyes.

"Just I'm in the mood for a good challenge. Let's finish up here then we'll see if I can come up with something," he said seeing her start to open her mouth to protest. He crossed the distance between them placing his finger gently against her lips. "No trying to convince me not to, okay?" He saw the conflict in her eyes feeling her lips tremble under his touch. She nodded okay making him smile. "Thanks Stacy," he slowly removed his finger giving her a big handsome smile and kiss on the cheek before returning to putting things away. Stacy turned away touching her cheek feeling a mix of emotions from the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach knowing it wasn't right to be feeling them but deep inside she couldn't deny she liked the feeling Mark gave her.

After everything was put back in its place, Mark took Stacy's hand leading her into the living room motioning for her to sit down.

"I need you to stay put till I call you," he paused seeing her tense. "Hey remember no protesting. I'll be right back just relax," he handed her the newspaper to read on his way into the kitchen. She watched him go fighting the urges to follow. She tried to scan the paper and ignore all the interesting sounda. She heard his footsteps coming through the dining room. "I'm just passing through. You can keep on reading. I'm sure there has to be an interesting story or two to distract from all what is he doing thoughts and questions," he smirked hearing her let out a low frustrated sigh. He looked over just in time to see her smile happily as she spread the paper on the coffee table.

It felt like hours passed instead of minutes as she waited to hear him call for her. Her curiosity was out of control at every noise she heard him make. She tossed the paper to the side leaning back against the fluffy soft sofa looking around the room. Her eyes drifted to the photo of her and Adam on their honeymoon in Hawaii. She wrapped her arms around herself feeling sadness consuming her soul again as she looked at their smiling faces. A tear ran down her cheek as she wondered if they would ever be able to be happy again.

"Stacy, are you okay?" Mark's soothing voice broke her thoughts as she looked up into his mesmerizing eyes. He reached down brushing her tear away.

"I'll be fine," she stood up turning the photo of her and Adam over.

"Hopefully my surprise will help," he grinned taking her hand pulling her towards the kitchen. He stopped as they neared the sliding door with its curtain pulled shut leading to the deck. "I need you to just forget about everything and enjoy tonight. Can you do that for me?"

"I will try my best," she said excited to see what he had come up with.

"Hmm not sure if that is good enough maybe I shouldn't open this curtain," he rubbed his chin giving her a teasing smile.

"Come on," she stomped her foot smiling. "What will it take to get you to open it?" She asked never taking her eyes from his. He stared into her eyes for a few moments not able to stop smiling seeing the twinkle of delight in her eyes.

"Simple just close your eyes," he said squeezing her hand lightly. She nodded ok closing her eyes tightly. She slightly jumped when she felt his warm hand go over her eyes and his strong powerful arm around her waist. "I want to make sure you don't peek," his low voice gave her unexpected goose bumps. He noticed her reaction feeling a wave of emotions realizing she might feel about him like he did about her. He pushed the thoughts away opening the curtain and door gently guiding her out on the deck. His eyes did one more approving look before he removed his hand from her eyes. "Ok Stacy you can look." Stacy slowly opened her eyes feeling her breath catch in her throat as she saw what he had done. "I thought a movie under the stars would be an excellent distraction," he leaned down whispering near her ear again. Stacy was still taking in all he had done to distract her. He had set up his 60 inch LCD TV with the mattresses from his two futons in front of it covered in mountains of pillows. He had bowls of popcorns, pretzels, candies, and soda sitting on the table close by.

"Oh my, this is amazing," she looked around again then up into his eyes feeling her heart race rapidly. "I love your surprise. I can't believe you did this all for me. Thank you so much," she hugged him tightly kissing his cheek.

"Anytime Stacy, I just want you to relax even if it's only for a few hours. You have helped me so much with this divorce mess," he squeezed her gently smiling.

"That's what friends are for to help one another through rough times," she softly said looking up into his eyes. He held her gaze for a few moments till she slowly stepped away sitting down on the pillows.

"I hope you like the movie. If you don't we can change it," he said turning off the outside lights and grabbing the remote. She just gave him a smile adjusting all the pillows before leaning back on them. He hit the play button sitting down next to her.

"You made the right choice. I love this movie. I've always planned to watch all three ocean's movies at once but never get around to it," she said as Ocean's Eleven started.

"Well there is no time like the present. We can watch all of them tonight unless you don't want to stay up too late," Mark laid down on his side resting his head on his hand looking at her.

"All I have planned tomorrow is helping a certain big fellow move so I guess I can stay up late unless he wants to start moving early in the morning," she grinned.

"Hmm let me think about this getting up at the crack of dawn to move or staying up half the night watching movies with a pretty lady eating junk food till we both end up on sugar highs," he rubbed his chin making her laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Just picturing you on a sugar high, you're always so calm it would be fun to see you acting like a big kid."

"Well maybe you'll get to see that tonight after we watch all the movies," he chuckled as the movie started.

They watched the first two movies mainly in silence every once and awhile chatting about what was happening in the movie. Mark put on the third movie noticing Stacy was looking tired as she leaned her head against the pillows.

"Someone is getting sleepy," he said grabbing a blanket and putting it over her.

"Maybe," she softly responded.

"No maybe about it. I bet you'll be asleep before the movie is over," he laid back down next to her on his side facing her.

"What do you want to bet?"

"If you fall asleep you make me breakfast tomorrow if I'm wrong I'll cook."

"Sounds fair Mark, you have a bet," she stretched out her legs brushing them against his.

"Are you still cold?" he asked.

"A little bit," she pulled the blanket closer around her. Mark looked at her for a moment wanting to say something but he was afraid too. "What's the matter Mark?"

"Umm you can move closer to me if you want," he suggested trying to hide his nervousness from her. He didn't want to do anything that was out of line. Stacy looked into him for a few minutes while her mind said not too and another feeling urged her too. She gave into the urge turning on her side pressing her back against him feeling the warmth of his body as he covered them both with the blanket then laid his arm over her waist. They didn't say another word as feelings they both knew they shouldn't be feeling crawled through their hearts from being so close.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Stacy opened her eyes blinking a few times from the blinding warm sunlight. As the sleepiness crept away she felt the incredible warmth of being in Mark's arms. Her gaze went to his huge arm tightly around her waist and her own fingers intertwined with his.

"What am I doing? This is wrong," she thought closing her eyes again knowing she should get up but it felt too good being with Mark like this. "I'm getting too close to Mark and that isn't good," she softly sighed making Mark stir. He slightly stiffened realizing he had slept cuddled up with her.

"Damn she is going to be pissed," he thought trying not to move afraid he would wake her up. He stayed still cherishing the minutes of holding her till she finally moved turning over to face him.

"Good morning Mark," she softly said blushing. "So I guess I lost the bet."

"Good morning, I think we both fell asleep so we can cook breakfast together. Is that ok?" he asked searching her eyes looking for a sign of anger. He saw only confusion and sadness.

"That's fine. I'll meet you in the kitchen," she slowly got up giving him one last quick look before going into the house. Mark laid there for a few minutes deep in thought missing the feel of her being near and knowing it was wrong to have all the thoughts running through his mind. He got up just in time to see her come into the kitchen with a very sad look on her pretty face. He watched her rub her face then start making the coffee intently like she was trying to not deal with something. He opened the door not surprised when she didn't turn to look at him.

"What do you want for breakfast? I have plenty of eggs or can make pancakes," her tone was different as she spoke.

"Stacy, stop please talk to me," Mark placed his hands over hers stopping her from dumping the coffee in the maker.

"About what?"

"Don't play that game with me," Mark gently turned her around making her look into his eyes. "I know when something is troubling you. I also know it isn't the stuff with Adam getting to you right now so spill it."

"I…," she tried to find the words unable to as his caring green eyes bore into her and she felt her heart flutter. She closed her eyes shaking her head feeling his fingers slide along her arms resting on her wrists.

"Stacy, please seeing you like this is …," he hesitated then threw caution to the wind, "tearing me up inside."

"I'm sorry Mark, I can't …," she went to pull away from him afraid of letting her emotions take control reminding herself she was a married woman and he was still married to her sister.

"Yes you can," he wouldn't let her go. He pulled her against him holding her close. She fought for a minute then broke down burying her face in his chest crying wrapping her arms around him. "Shh darling, I'm here you can say anything to me."

"Really I'm not so sure about that," she murmured into his chest.

"Why don't you just say it and stop torturing yourself."

"Fine, I'm having a problem dealing with what I felt when I woke up this morning in your arms," she whispered looking up into his eyes.

"What did you feel?"

"I felt happy and liked being in your arms. Honestly I really enjoy being with you. I'm just always comfortable with you," she hung her head. "This is terrible you are married to my sister. I'm married to Adam and I'm developing feelings for you more than friendship. I'm so sorry you must think I'm crazy for feeling like this."

"No, I don't," he reached out gently cupping her chin. "I feel the same way. I cherish being close to you. I love the time we spend together. I always have but recently I've been feeling different and trying to fight it not wanting to ruin our friendship."

"Oh Mark, what are we going to do? This isn't right," she searched his eyes.

"How do you know that? We know me and Stephanie weren't meant to be so maybe you and Adam aren't either."

"We are still both married. We can't be doing this," she tried to protest begging her heart to stop beating happily under his touch.

"I can't walk away from you. It will be hard as hell but if we can only be friends than so be it I need you in my life," he caressed her cheek kissing her forehead. "Please Stacy don't say we have to end this. I need you."

"I need you too. Please just hold me right now. We will figure this out later," she said resting her head against his chest not wanting to talk anymore just needing to feel the comfort of being with him. He didn't say another word just held her close hoping they could find a way to be together.

* * *

The rest of the day Stacy helped Mark move his things into her home. They laughed and talked neither worrying about the consequences of what was happening between them just enjoying being together. After all his things were moved Mark reluctantly left Stacy to go give the keys to the house to Vince or Linda and let them know he was completely moved out. He walked down the path slowly when he heard Adam's voice.

"Vince, is there anyway to move up the date of my title run," Adam was pacing around Vince on the deck.

"No there isn't. Why are you so inpatient?" Vince asked sounding annoyed.

"Well what if Stacy became pregnant it would be easier for me to do my title run soon then I could take time off when the baby is born," Adam said making Vince drop his drink.

"Is Stacy pregnant?"

"No sir, not yet but we are talking about trying," Adam answered.

"I tell you what we will deal with that issue when it happens. For now your title run stays the same," Vince cleaned up his drink getting another.

"Good evening Vince and Adam," Mark greeted them as he stepped onto the deck.

"Hi Mark, how are you doing?" Vince rose shaking his hand as Adam nodded hello.

"I'm ok. I moved out of the house. Here are the keys. I figured you can pass them on to Stephanie."

"Of course, I'm sorry again for what my daughter has done. I wish there was a way to mend things," Vince patted Mark's shoulder.

"It's all for the best, we will both be better off."

"I just hope you know your job is secure. I need you in my company and the divorce will not change that," Vince said not planning to lose one of his biggest draws because of his daughter's cheating ways.

"I'm not leaving the WWE," Mark firmly said.

"Good, would you like to stay for a drink?" Vince asked motioning for Mark to sit down.

"Some other time, I'm tired I just wanted to drop off the key. I'll see you guys later," Mark went to leave then turned looking at Adam. "Adam, thanks again for letting me stay at your home."

"Hey no problem at all, you can stay as long as you like. Do me a favor and let Stacy know I'll give her a call tonight when I get to New York City," Adam said taking Mark by surprise.

"You're not going to come see her before you leave again," Mark asked.

"I wasn't even supposed to be back yet. I cut my radio interview short flew here to talk to Vince now I have to race to the city for promotional work. She is used to me doing things like this. I better go now. Vince, thanks again for your time. Mark, have a good night," Adam shook their hands hurrying on his way.

"That is fucked up. He doesn't even have a moment for his wife," Mark spoke without thinking.

"I agree that boy is career obsessed and I'm not blind I know he is all about kissing my ass. There are time I wonder why is truly married my daughter," Vince spoke openly trusting Mark. "That comment stays between you and me."

"I'm not one to gossip," Mark stared Vince down.

"Good, I have to run to I'm late for dinner with my wife. Let Stacy know I'll be calling her later," Vince checked his watch giving Mark a wave. "I'll see you at work," Vince opened the door stopping suddenly when he saw Adam had left a bag behind. "Do you mind taking this with you and giving it to Stacy? It's Adam's."

"Sure no problem, see you later Vince," Mark took the bag heading back on the path to Stacy's house. His mind was all over the place as he tried to think of the best way to stay in Stacy's life without complicating it more and giving her more problems.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Mark neared the deck hearing the low sounds of music coming from the open kitchen door. He slowed his pace when he reached the top of deck stairs watching her hum along with You want to Make a Memory by Bon Jovi as she finished mixing up a salad to go along with the grilled chicken for dinner.

"She is finally relaxing. I don't have the heart to tell her Adam was here and didn't come to see her," Mark softly sighed trying to figure out what to do as he neared the door.

"Did my Dad give you trouble?" Stacy asked stepping out on the deck.

"No problems with him," Mark answered looking out into the woods.

"Then what's wrong?" she neared grabbing his chin making him look at her.

"Stacy, lets have dinner. Everything is fine."

"We can have dinner after you tell me what's bugging you," she said. "Please Mark."

"I saw Adam at your Dads," he softly responded.

"Where is he? Did he stay at my Dads?" she looked down the path for her husband.

"He is on his way to New York City."

"What?" her face clouded with confusion. "Why didn't he come home first?"

"He told me to tell you he will call tonight and he said you would understand him not stopping by," Mark touched her cheek. "I'm sorry Stacy; I really didn't want to tell you this."

"Mark, you have to tell me things like this. Please don't ever keep things from me. You're one of the few people I can trust," she wrapped her arms around herself stepping away from me. "I can't believe he didn't come even say hello for a second. He had time for my dad but not for me. Do you know why he went to see Dad?"

"He wants his title run bumped up."

"I should have known it's always about his career!" she exclaimed turning away looking into the night trying to hid her tears. "At least we don't have a child together, how would I explain to a child that Daddy has no time to come home but he had time to make a stop for his career. There is no way in hell I'm having his baby."

"Shhh calm down," Mark came up behind resting his hands on her shoulders. "I don't like when you're upset."

"Would you mind if I go lay down for a little while?" she asked rubbing her face.

"Yeah I would. You're not running away. Come on talk to me. Its better than going upstairs and crying your eyes out," he said making her turn to look at him with such sadness in her eyes it made his heart ache. He slowly wrapped his arms around her hugging her close.

"Mark, I'm tired of complaining and crying about Adam. I just want to have dinner with you then take the dogs for a walk," she whispered against his chest.

"Stacy, we can do that. I'm fine with that. I just want you to understand that if you want to talk I'm ready to listen."

"I know I can always count on you," she slowly raised her head looking into his eyes. He felt lost for a moment reaching out caressing her cheek resting his head against hers. "We should eat, dinner is getting cold," she stepped away from him feeling her own desires trying to take control knowing at that moment it wasn't the right time.

* * *

Mark spent the rest of his break with Stacy trying to keep her distracted while she helped him find a divorce lawyer. When he left on Friday morning for the road it was the first time in a long time neither one of them knew what to say. They hugged goodbye for a long time till Mark finally pulled himself away. Stacy watched him pull out of the driveway before disappearing into the house. She went into the kitchen cleaning up the breakfast dishes. She finished up took her vitamins and was about to go for a jog when the bad Adam had left at her Dad's caught her attention. She meant to look at before but she had been enjoying her time with Mark and forgot about it. She stared at the bag for a few minutes then slowly picked it up.

"Well Adam, let's see what you got in here," she started to unzip the zipper of the bag. Suddenly she felt an arm go around her waist making her jump and drop the bag.

"Stacy, I'm so sorry didn't mean to scare you," Adam kissed her cheek holding her tighter.

"Adam? What are you doing here?" she asked turning to face her husband.

"I live here remember beautiful," he smiled. "I thought I would surprise you. I decided to swing by pick you up and take you with me to the shows. They are in the Philadelphia area so we can drive and catch up along the way."

"Its nice you thought of me," she coldly responded breaking away from him.

"Whoa what's that attitude for?"

"Why didn't you come see me the other night when you were at my Dad's?"

"Baby, I had to run I barely made my appearance at the hockey game," he tried to touch her stunned when she pulled away.

"Adam, you could have cut your visit with Dad short and come to see me for five minutes. A kiss hello and goodbye would have been nice," she stared at him feeling the tears coming to her eyes.

"Come on Stacy, I'm sorry I had to ….,"

"You had to take care of your precious career," she sarcastically finished his sentence letting out a deep troubled sigh. "My Dad finally gave you a title run why can't you be happy with that? Why do always need to get more?"

"I was trying to make sure I was around for the baby," he stared her down.

"Baby? You better get thoughts like that right out of your head. Our marriage is in serious trouble. I'm not having your baby now," she said making him hit the counter in frustration making her jump.

"Damn it Stacy! Our marriage is fine. What are you afraid to have a kid?"

"No, only in your head our marriage is fine. I have no fear of having a baby. I just want to make sure when I do I'm giving that child the best life possible with a loving mother and father."

"Stacy, I love you!"

"Bullshit! It's becoming more clearer you love that I'm a McMahon and the boss' daughter," she yelled making him tense. "You thought the minute you said I do your life was going to be set. Well guess what I'm seeing through your games and I'm not going to let you manipulate my father anymore."

"What games? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Why do you want a baby now?"

"What?"

"You heard me. If you're not playing a game then tell me the real truth why do you want a baby now? What do you gain from us having a child?" she came close staring directly into his eyes waiting for the answer. "Ok you don't want to answer maybe I'll just take a look in the bag," she picked up his bag.

"There is nothing to see in there. Just workout clothes," he grabbed the bag from her hand roughly.

"I'm your wife I should be able to look in anything I want unless there is something in there you don't want me to see," she said as he clutched the bag tightly. "Adam, what are you hiding from me? I'm not joking around. You need to come clean with me now or I'm walking out the door." Dead silence filled the air as he nervously looked away from him. Suddenly he smirked laughing softly. "Adam, what is so funny?"

"I think you may already be a mommy. That would explain your crazy mood swings," he smiled reaching out to caress her cheek.

"You're the crazy one. I'm leaving," she pushed his hand away grabbing her car keys.

"Stacy, where are you going?" he called after her as she opened the door to the garage.

"Far away from you," she said opening her car door and sliding in. She hit the door opener just as he neared her car pulling on the handle.

"Open the door Stacy!"

"Good bye Adam," she said slamming the gas to the floor. Her mustang shot out of the garage as Stacy tried not to look back at her husband.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

Stacy didn't even think she just flipped open her cell phone dialing a number.

"Hey Stacy, you ok?" Mark answered right away.

"No, can you pull over somewhere and wait for me to catch up?"

"I can turn around," Mark's normally strong tone broke with concern as he listened to her softly crying.

"No, don't do that I'm on the road I'll find you," she slowed the car slightly as she went through house lined streets on the way to the highway.

"What happened?" Mark asked pulling his truck into a restaurant parking lot.

"I think my marriage is over," she whispered barely loud enough for him to hear. Mark was at a lost of words for a moment. He leaned back in the seat feeling a battle raging inside of him about what to say.

"Stacy, let me come get you. You shouldn't be driving upset."

"Mark, I can drive don't worry," she said through her tears. "Where are you?"

"I pulled over at Golden Dawn diner. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes, I'll be there in about 20 minutes. I better concentrate on my driving. I'll see you soon," she hung up as another round of sobs came on.

Mark got out of his truck sitting on his tailgate to wait for her to arrive. He couldn't help worrying watching headlights approaching hoping to see her soon.

"What the hell am I going to say? I don't want her going back to Adam but are my reasons right or am I being selfish thinking of what I want not what is best for her," he deeply sighed letting his thoughts consume him about wishing Stacy was with him instead of Adam. He started to realize more and more there would be no words coming out of his mouth encouraging Stacy to try to work things out with Adam.

* * *

It didn't take Stacy long to find Mark. She pulled her black mustang next to his truck. He slowly walked over when she didn't get out right away. He found her staring into space with tears streaming down her face. He opened the door gently pulling her out.

She looked up at him with her tear filled eyes making his heart ache with every tear that ran down her cheek.

"It's going to be ok darling," he wrapped her tightly in his arms. She molded into him burying her face in his chest.

"We should keep going. I don't know if Adam is coming after me or not but I don't want to find out," she broke away from him looking around at the road. Suddenly she stared at Mark.

"What do you see him coming?"

"No, I just realized I didn't ask if I could come with you to Philly. I just invited myself I'm so sorry," she said making him look at her disbelief.

"Stacy, you don't have to ask you know you're welcome to come with me. We can talk on the ride about what happened," he reached out caressing her cheek wiping her tears away.

"Thank you Mark," she sniffled.

"We have to do something with your car. We can't leave it here," Mark said keeping a tight hold on her.

"A friend of mine lives on the way. I'll give her a call we can leave it there," she rustled in her pocket taking out her cell phone. She took Mark by surprise when she stayed close to him making the call and confirming it was fine to leave the car there.

"Let's go drop it off then you can tell me everything," he kissed her forehead as she nodded in agreement slowly breaking away from him and getting back in her car. He returned to his truck still feeling troubled as he followed and waited while she parked the car in front of the house. He leaned over opening the door for her as she approached.

"Stacy, are you sure about going to Philly with me?"

"Yes, it's about the only thing I'm sure of right now," she softly said shutting the door and buckling up for the trip.

"Ok, you can hide out and not go to the shows so Adam has no idea where you are," Mark looked over at her as she nodded yes.

"He'll never think to look for me with you and if my parents want to know where I am I'll make up an excuse," she rubbed her puffy eyes feeling a headache coming on. "I should call ahead and make a reservation. What hotel are you staying at?"

"You can stay with me in my room unless that makes you uncomfortable."

"I'm comfortable with you," she slightly smiled. "I just don't want to be a pain."

"You're not, I like having someone to travel with," he grinned feeling very happy traveling with her. He was dreading being away from her now fate had sent her with him on the road. "So what happened?"

"Adam came home shortly after you left. I confronted him about going to my Dad's but not coming to see me. He made up excuses about that but what really pissed me off is he wouldn't let me look in his bag. Of course, he thought I was just being bitchy because I'm already pregnant," she rolled her eyes.

"Could you be?" Mark asked then immediately bit his tongue realizing that wasn't right to be asking at that time.

"No, I'm on the pill and haven't been intimate with Adam in awhile. We haven't seen one another that much lately," her eyes brimmed with tears as she thought about how the last few months had been strained between her and Adam thanks to his travel schedule and when he was home he was always busy planning his next career move. "I should have seen this coming."

"Stacy, sometimes the heart doesn't let us see the truth," he reached out grabbing her hand giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I've been blind for too long. I really want to know what is in that bag."

"It's got to be pretty bad if he didn't want you to see it," Mark kept stealing glances at her as he drove.

"I gave him a chance to save our marriage and he didn't take it. Now I have to decide what to do," she deeply sighed looking down at her wedding ring.

"You have to time for that. Just try to calm down," he softly spoke caressing her hand.

"Easier said then done," she swallowed hard feeling the weight of her world crashing down around her.

"I'll help you through it no matter what you decide. I'm here for you Stacy even if you just need a shoulder to cry on," Mark said making her look at him. She didn't say a word just undid her seatbelt moving next to him. She belted up leaning against him. He lifted his arm wrapping it around her letting her bury her face against his chest. "It's going to be ok darling," he stroked her hair holding her close. He held her for the whole ride hoping she wouldn't go back to Adam.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

Adam arrived at the arena and headed right for Vince's office. He didn't even knock just busted in on Vince talking to Stephanie.

"What the hell is your problem?" Vince exclaimed looking up from the paperwork they were going over.

"Do you know where Stacy is? Have you heard from her?" Adam asked frantically.

"No, what happened?" Vince stared at his son in law as Stephanie watched intently.

"We had a fight and she took off. I thought she would head her to see you. Maybe she went to see her mom," Adam ran a hand through his hair trying to think.

"I doubt that, Mom is in Florida for a few days," Stephanie said. "What were you arguing about?"

"That isn't your business. Do you have any idea where she would go?" he looked from Vince to Stephanie.

"She might have gone to one of the vacation houses. She has keys for all of them. I would think she would drive to one but feel free to call and check if she is planning to use the plane," Vince said not sure where his daughter would go she wasn't the type to run away from a problem.

"She is probably driving around blowing off steam," Stephanie reached for her purse taking out her cell. "Let me take a guess she isn't answering your call," she sarcastically said dialing her sister's number. Adam glared at her not saying a word. Stephanie smiled with satisfaction she had never been fond of Adam and was happy that her sister was finally standing up to him.

"Hi Steph," Stacy answered after a few rings.

"Hi, your hubby is looking for you," Stephanie smirked as Adam came closer.

"I have nothing to say to him. Let Mom and Dad know I'm fine. I need some time to think I'll be in touch soon," Stacy's voice cracked slightly.

"Ok, I'll call you back later. I'll take care of the issue," Stephanie said as Adam grabbed the phone.

"Stacy! I'm sorry," he yelled into the phone hearing nothing but a dial tone. "Damn it! I have to find her. I'm not going to lose her."

"Why would you lose her? What have you done?" Vince asked.

"Nothing it's just a misunderstanding. I'll clear it up. Please tell her I need to speak with her the next time she calls," Adam raced out of the room not wanting to deal with anymore questions.

* * *

Stacy hung up her cell phone just as the elevator arrived in the hotel lobby. Mark rested his hand on her back guiding her in.

"You ok?" he asked as the doors shut.

"No," she leaned against the wall looking up at the ceiling.

"It'll get better," he said crossing the distance between them. She shook her head no closing her eyes. He reached out to her surprised when she pushed away from him moving to the other side of the elevator. "Hey, what's going on?" he didn't understand her sudden mood swing after cuddling close to him for the long ride to Philadelphia.

"Maybe it is a better idea if I get my own room I'll be right back," she brushed past him as the elevator opened to their floor.

"No you won't," he gently grabbed her wrist.

"Mark, please let me go," she whispered not looking at him.

"I will when you tell me what's wrong. You were just fine with me till …," he hesitated for a moment realizing what got into her, "Stephanie called."

"She is worried about me and what am I doing hiding out with her husband," Stacy said feeling the strain again of what was going on between her and Mark knowing deep down they could say what they wanted but it was turning into more than a friendship.

"I'm not with her anymore. I don't give a damn about her. I do care a lot about you and I don't regret that," Mark stared at her making tremble slightly. "Please let's talk about this in the room, if you're still not happy I won't stand in the way of you getting your own room."

"Fine," she murmured. He opened the door motioning for her to enter the suite. She sat down on the sofa burying her face in her hands. "What am I doing?"

"You're not doing anything," Mark sat down next to her. "You're going through a rough time and you needed an escape. You called me to help. What is wrong with that?"

"Mark, I didn't even think I just called you. What do you think my sister is going to say when she finds out I'm getting very close to her soon to be ex husband?" she stared at him.

"Really I don't care about her opinion," he answered.

"I can't deal with all this. My marriage is crumbling thanks to my lying ass husband. My family is going to freak out when they find out about our closeness. My life is spiraling out of control," she hit the sofa in frustration.

"Stacy, do you regret calling me? Answer me honestly forget all about your family."

"No, I don't. My world started to fall apart and I ran to you without even a second thought," she softly said making him smile. "Don't smile at me like that."

"Why?"

"Just don't ok?" she got up going to the window.

"Not ok, why?" he followed her turning her to face him.

"I should be miserable right now instead of getting butterflies from your smile," she deeply sighed. "I'm so messed up. I need a shrink."

"No, you don't silly," he wrapped his arms around her. "Just relax we will figure everything out together. Who cares what everybody else thinks all that matters is us and our happiness as things happen. I'm here for you whether it's as a friend or you decide one day you want more either way I just want to be in your life. Can you handle that right now or would you prefer I give you space?"

"I need you Mark," she whispered not caring if it was wrong or right. She nestled against him trying not to think about the mess their lives was about to become.

* * *

Mark reluctantly left Stacy a few hours later to head to the arena. She reassured him she would be fine. He hoped the show would go quickly.

"Are you a deaf idiot? I need to know if Vince's daughter Stacy has called about using the plane!" Adam's voice echoed down the hall as Mark entered the arena. "Don't put me on hold again jackass! Damn it!" Adam threw his cell to the floor as Mark came around the corner. "I've been looking for you Mark," he stomped in Mark's direction.

"Why?"

"What did you say to Stacy to get her so upset about me visiting her Dad?" Adam poked Mark in the chest.

"Don't touch me," Mark shoved him away making Adam freeze in fear. "I gave her your message that is all I did. She apparently didn't understand like you said she would."

"I'm sorry didn't mean to attack you. I'm just going nuts trying to find her. Have you heard from her?" Adam toned down his anger realizing Mark wasn't going to take his nonsense.

"No, I haven't," Mark lied. "I have to get ready for my match."

"If you do can you let me know," Adam called after him. Mark nodded his head in response knowing it would be a cold day in hell before he helped Adam find Stacy.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

Mark finished up his match surprised to see Stephanie waiting for him as he came through the curtain.

"What's up Stephanie?" Mark asked trying to keep his tone civil.

"Are you still staying at Adam's and Stacy's?"

"For the moment, why?"

"Did you hear an argument or anything between them?" Stephanie asked looking up into his eyes seeing his deep hatred towards her.

"No, why?"

"Stacy left Adam over something. He is going crazy looking for her. All I heard from her is she is fine and don't worry. How can I not worry? I have no clue where she went."

"She probably needed time on her own without your old man telling her what to do," Mark coldly said making Stephanie tense for a moment then reluctantly nod in agreement.

"Dad can be very meddlesome," she looked down at the floor for a moment. "I went to see the lawyer today to start the divorce proceedings. I know you're anxious to be free and I want to get on with my life with Dave. There won't be any bullshit games just a clear cut divorce. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. I should have told you I wasn't happy."

"It's too late for the I'm sorry crap. I don't want to talk about this topic anymore. I just want this sham of a marriage over and you can rot in hell with Dave," Mark snapped making her slightly jump. "Anything else?"

"No," she stepped back from him hurrying down the hall. Mark let out a deep sigh hoping the divorce would move quickly and Stephanie really would stick to her promise of no games.

He headed to his locker room packing up his bag. On his way to the car, he took out his cell phone calling Stacy.

"Hello," her voice sounded slightly hoarse.

"Hey its me, I'm heading back to the hotel. Do you need anything?" he asked opening his car door.

"No, I'm ok," she softly answered. "Did you see Adam?"

"Yeah, he is searching for you. He wanted to know what I said to make you leave."

"What an idiot. He wants to point the blame at anyone but himself. He can search high and low he'll never find me," she huffed.

"If he does, I'll be around to deal with him," Mark said pulling out of the parking lot. He listened to her softly sigh. "Stacy, just relax I'll be there soon. In a few days, we can return to your house or go wherever you like."

"At the moment, I'm not going back to that house. He'll camp out there after the shows."

"Well think about where you want to go then," he drove down the street heading to the hotel when something caught his eye. He smiled pulling into a spot. "I'm going to go for now. I'll see you shortly," he hung up after she said bye. He ran into the store picking up a few things hoping to cheer Stacy up. He arrived back at the hotel letting the valet take the car. When he arrived at the room, he was surprised to hear silence when he opened the door. He was about to call out her name when he saw her sitting near the window curled up under a blanket staring out into the night.

"Hey darling, I'm back," he said making her turn to him. He sighed seeing she had been crying the whole time he was away. Suddenly her frown turned into a smile as she neared him.

"What do you have?" she asked wiping her tears away.

"I figured some sugar might cheer you up. I got your favorite coffee but not sure if you want to drink it this late," he put the box of donuts on the table opening it up revealing her favorite French crullers with chocolate and vanilla frosting. He put the tray down with her iced coconut coffee and his own regular coffee.

"Thank you," she hugged him.

"It's good to see you smile," he kissed her forehead. "I'm going to take a shower then we can enjoy the sugar rush together."

"Sounds good," she stepped away from him sitting back on the sofa. He gave her another smile before disappearing into the bedroom. Stacy turned on the TV surfing through the channels. She put on Without a Trace and curled up trying not to think about Adam. Her mind kept racing she wanted to know what was in his bag. Suddenly an idea popped into her head and she jumped off the couch rushing into the bedroom to get her cell phone. She ran right into Mark's wet hard chest. He grabbed onto her steadying her.

"Whoa, what's the rush?"

"I'm …," she blushed at the sight of him with only a towel wrapped around his waist. His warm touch against her skin gave her goose bumps as tried to regain her thoughts under his sexy gaze. "I'm sorry. I thought you were still in the shower. I needed my phone to make a call."

"Who are you calling? It's kind of late," Mark asked slowly letting her go.

"I want to find out what hotel Adam is staying at?"

"Why?" Mark asked with concern wondering if she was planning to go to him.

"I want to sneak into his room and check that bag so I can stop driving myself nuts. I'm his wife they will give me a key," Stacy softly said trying to keep her eyes on his face and not let them travel down his body.

"What if he catches you?" Mark didn't like her idea at all.

"He won't. He sleeps like a log. You could drop a bomb near him and he wouldn't wake up," she grabbed her phone.

"Stacy, hold up on making that call. Let me get dressed and we will talk more," he grabbed his clothes heading into the bathroom. Stacy headed back into the living room sitting down to wait for him. A few minutes later, he joined her changed into shorts and a tank top. He grabbed the donuts sitting down next to her. "I thought of another idea instead of sneaking into his room," Mark's stomach churned at just the thought of her doing something like that.

"What's your idea?" she took a chocolate iced donut needing chocolate with the mood she was in.

"He brings that bag to the arena. I'll check it out while he's in the ring," Mark grabbed a donut sitting back.

"I like that idea except," she turned facing him. "I'm going with you to check it out."

"You sure you want to show up at the arena?"

"I can hide out in your locker room when he's in the ring we'll check the bag then I'll leave. He won't know I was there and if he does find out I'll be gone."

"Or you can wait at the hotel and I'll call you," he was uneasy about her being at the arena.

"No, no, no, I want to come," she grinned making him laugh.

"Sugar already kicking in I see," he smirked.

"Maybe," she winked at him making his heart thump with pleasure. He reached out brushing a few strands of hair away from her face.

"Looks like we are going to be up all night," he settled back into the couch putting his feet up.

"That wouldn't be good for you. You need rest for tomorrow," her eyes filled with concern.

"Come on darling, don't worry about me. I'm a big boy I'll be fine."

"You don't have to stay up and keep me company."

"I want to stay with you," he reached out taking her hand in his. "Let's just relax and enjoy the show. No more worrying about anything."

"Works for me," she sat back resting her head against the back of the sofa. Mark kept a hold of her hand while they watched. Mark kept stealing glances at Stacy noticing she seemed more relaxed. He caressed her hand running his fingers along her wrist feeling the little bumps forming on her skin. She blushed when he looked at her. As another episode of Without Trace started, Mark noticed Stacy softly yawn. He didn't say a word just gently pulled her towards him. She nestled against him looking up into his eyes. He kissed her forehead caressing her cheek. She smiled laying her head against his chest as he wrapped his arm tightly around her. In that moment, they both relaxed enjoying being together not caring what tomorrow would bring their way.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

The next morning Stacy was awoken by her cell phone ringing. She looked at the caller id seeing it was Adam. She answered it curious to see if he would tell her the truth now.

"Thank God, you answered. Are you ok? Where are you?" he frantically asked.

"Are you ready to tell me what you're hiding?" she ignored his questions just wanting to know if he was still going to play games with her.

"I'm not hiding a damn thing. Will you please stop this nonsense and meet me. We need to talk now," he raised his voice slightly making her let out a frustrated sigh.

"There is nothing to talk about till you're ready to come clean."

"Will you meet me today?"

"Nope, I think we need time apart," she tried to sound firm as tears brimmed in her eyes.

"What the hell does that mean?" he sounded terrified.

"I'm not staying married to a liar. I can't trust you anymore," she stood up going to the window looking out over the city.

"I'm not lying to you. I love you more than anything. Please Stacy we need to get together and talk," he pleaded with her.

"I'm not in the mood for bullshit. I need my space right now," she firmly said hearing him curse on the other end.

"So are we getting divorced? Are we over?" his voice cracked as he asked. Stacy felt sick to her stomach hearing the question. She took a deep breath calming her nerves knowing she couldn't stay with him now he had broken her trust.

"It sure looks that way. Goodbye Adam," she hung up fighting the tears and nausea. She turned the phone off knowing he would keep calling over and over. She dropped the phone in her purse. She looked at Mark still sleeping on the couch. He looked so peacefully she didn't have the heart to wake him up yet. She decided to go take a shower then she would wake him so they could hit the road.

The moment she turned on the water stepping into the shower she started to cry letting it all out hoping the shower would drown the sounds of her breakdown. She hit the walls of the shower in frustration not understanding why Adam had lied to her over and over.

"I should have never married him," she said tilting her face directly into the water letting it wash her tears away as she sobbed. She couldn't stop thinking she had been a fool and Adam never really loved her. That it had always been one big game with him. "My marriage has been a hoax," she sunk to her knees letting the water cascade down on her as she cried promising herself this would be the last time she cried over Adam.

Mark slowly awoke rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was slightly disappointed to find Stacy wasn't next to him. He rose stretching his sore muscles heading into the bedroom. He heard the shower going, he paused for a moment listening more carefully hearing her sobs mixed with the beating down water. Mark slowly paced staring at the bathroom door fighting the urge to go comfort her.

"Hey Stacy, are you ok?" he raised his hand lightly knocking on the door. Stacy jumped hearing his voice.

"Yes, I'll be right out," she raised her voice over the shower wiping her tears away. Mark reluctantly stepped away from the door. He went back to getting his clothes out of his bag. He turned when he heard the door open. Stacy hurried out of the bathroom wearing a black tank top and black shorts.

"Good morning," she softly said not looking at him as she passed going into the other room. Mark didn't say a word just followed her wrapping his arms around her.

"What happened?" he whispered kissing her forehead.

"Adam called this morning and I told him its over we are getting divorced," she trembled refusing to let the tears win again. "There is no reason to think I can ever work things out with him. He broke the trust once that is broken its over. I still am determined to find out what he is hiding."

"We will find out. Are you going to be ok?" Mark looked into her red tear swollen eyes understanding perfectly what she going through.

"I'll be ok," she tried to smile.

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure anything," she felt like she owed him so much for what he had been doing for her.

"Next time you need to cry it out don't hide in the shower come to me," he caressed her cheek. She nodded ok hugging him. Mark held her tightly wishing he could take all her pain away.

* * *

Adam arrived at the next arena early hoping to talk to Vince and Stephanie again hoping one of them could help him track down Stacy. He refused to let Stacy start divorce proceedings. He had to find a way to talk to her.

"Mark has been in a lot of pain lately. What is the plan for the championship if he gets injured or needs to a break sooner then we expect," Stephanie's voice came from Vince's partially opened door.

"Adam is next in line. We will just bump up his run but I don't think we need to worry Mark will be fine," Vince confidently spoke. Adam smiled hearing the news.

"You're probably right. I just wanted to make sure we were prepared. You never know what can happen."

"Accidents I can understand but if Batista touches Mark I will suspend him for months and months," Vince warned her making Stephanie sigh.

"Dave will not touch Mark. You should be warning Mark about touching anyone."

"Mark has every right to rip Dave and your head off for all I care. You messed up so deal with the consequences. I'm not protecting you but I will suspend Mark too if he takes it too far at work but outside of work I could care less what he does to you or your boy toy," Vince sounded very annoyed.

Adam slowly crept away from the door heading towards the locker room. As soon as he was alone his mind started to run a mile a minute on a way to use the problems between Mark and Dave to help him get the championship sooner then all he had to do was get Stacy back and start their family.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

Stacy was slightly nervous when she arrived at the arena with Mark. She kept a tight hold on his hand as he guided her quickly through the halls hesitantly when he saw anyone that might go running their mouth they saw her with him. Finally they reached the safety of his locker room and they both let out a sigh of relief.

"I really wish you would have stayed back at the hotel," Mark said locking the door.

"No way am I missing out on finding out what's in that bag. Even if Adam does catch me here I'll deal with it," she looked up into his eyes.

"You're a little troublemaker," he smirked.

"You like that about me I thought."

"Oh I do, I just don't think you need this kind of trouble right now," he squeezed her hand gently.

"A little trouble never hurts," she winked at him sitting down on the bench. He just shook his head smiling.

"Will you be ok here while I go see what's going on?"

"Of course I'll lock the door and only let you in," she softly said. "Your match is before Adam's right?"

"Yes, after my match we will hang out here a little then head to check that bag once Adam heads to the ring. I'll be back shortly if you need anything I have my cell," he came towards her. "Promise me you'll stay here no wandering," he stared down into her eyes.

"I promise," she stood up giving him a hug. "You worry too much."

"Only about you," he said biting his tongue. "Be good I'll be right back," he kissed her forehead leaving the room. Stacy sat there for a moment thinking of his comment about how he only worried about her. She smiled feeling all the butterflies fluttering around.

* * *

Adam took a deep breathe going over his plan one more time before opening the work out room door. He stepped into the room spotting Batista immediately doing bicep curls in the corner.

"Hey man, can I talk to you for a minute?" Adam approached him.

"Sure, what's up?" Dave put the weights down.

"I just thought you should know that I overheard Mark talking to Glen Jacobs about teaching you a lesson tonight. He was planning to take you by surprise after your match."

"Really?" Dave tensed up.

"Yeah, I figured you should know. I wouldn't want to be jumped unexpectedly," Adam tried to sound convincing like he really cared what happened to Dave.

"I appreciate it. I think I'm going to surprise Taker. It may get me suspended but I don't give a damn I'm not living in fear of him," Dave frowned as his anger boiled. "I think him and I need to have a chat now. Where did you last see him?"

"In the hall near his locker room," Adam pointed in the direction.

"Thanks again man," Dave patted his shoulder.

"No thank you idiot," Adam wickedly smiled waiting a few minutes before following Dave.

* * *

Stacy was reading her book when she heard the three knocks signaling it was Mark. She opened the door slightly.

"What's the password?" she smiled giving him a wink.

"Hmm in the mood for games I see?" he grinned.

"Maybe, do you know the …," she stopped mid sentence hearing the loud stomping coming down the hall.

"Taker! I need to talk you now!" Dave roared making Mark tense up.

"Stay out of sight," Mark went to shut the door as Stacy protested at first. "I'll be fine," he pulled the door shut turning to face Dave.

"What's your problem?"

"You are. I heard you're planning to jump me like a coward," Dave shoved Mark roughly.

"You heard wrong. If I was going to beat your ass I wouldn't sneak attack you. I would call you out," Mark pushed him back.

"Why don't we just settle our problems right here right now," Dave yelled in Mark's face.

"Works for me," Mark swung hitting Dave square in the jaw knocking him down. Stacy cracked the door open slightly checking on Mark. "Shut the door and do not open it till I do our knock," Mark yelled to her. Stacy reluctantly agreed letting him shut the door. She locked it then sank to the floor against it worried what would happen to Mark. Dave slowly started to get to his feet coming at Mark again. Mark moved quickly shoving Dave into the wall head first. Mark turned to grab Dave again when he heard footsteps behind him. He was going to turn to see who it was when everything went black as Adam hit him with a chair right in head. Stacy jumped at the noise as fear filled her. Mark slumped to the ground while Adam swiftly moved to Dave hitting him with the chair to make sure he was out of it then he put the chair under Mark's hand. He stepped back admiring his work. His eyes filled with pure evil as he looked at Mark and another idea popped into his demented mind.

"I can't risk Vince not suspending you. I think you need an injury leave," Adam took the backpack off his shoulder grabbing a baseball bat out of it. Adam gripped the bat tight hitting Mark's right arm. Mark groaned in pain not opening his eyes. "I'm sorry Mark," Adam rose the bat swinging it one more time hitting his target just as he heard noise from Taker's room. He moved quickly wrapping Batista's hand around the bat.

"Mark?" Stacy slowly opened the door afraid what she would find. Adam grabbed his bag racing down the hallways ducking into a nearby room. He peeked out the cracked door.

"What is she doing here?" Adam's mouth dropped in disbelief as his wife came out of Taker's locker room. She turned white as a ghost when she saw Mark lying unconscious with blood on his face.

"Mark!" she exclaimed dropping to her knees next to him shaking him gently. "Help! Help!"

Adam stood frozen watching his wife frantically checking Mark's pulse trying to get him to open his eyes. His heart was pounding out of his chest as he realized Stacy would never forgive him if she found out he had hurt Mark. He took one last long at Stacy with tears streaming down her face before he closed the door hearing footsteps racing down the hall.

"What happened? What are you doing here?" Stephanie asked rushing down the hall with Glen Jacobs and Paul Levesque by her side. She was shocked to see her sister but even more stunned when she saw Dave. "Dave! Dave!" Stephanie ran to him.

"It doesn't matter what I'm doing here. Dave attacked Mark," Stacy said through her tears as Glen kneeled next to her while Paul called the medics.

"How in the hell do you know that?" Stephanie cried out.

"I saw him shove Mark," Stacy glanced at her sister for only a moment before returning her attention to Mark.

"Bullshit! I didn't do this," Dave snapped at her. Stacy was about to yell back at him when Mark started to stir.

"Mark?" she whispered touching his face. He winced in pain opening his eyes slowly. Mark felt out of it as he tried to focus on Stacy's face. All of sudden he felt the burning aching pain shot down his right arm when he tried to move it.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed trying to overcome the pain from his arm and head.

"Mark, just stay still help is on the way," Glen calmly spoke trying to keep Mark from moving too much.

"Did you see who hit you?" Paul kneeled down looking at the deep gash on Taker's forehead.

"All I remember is shoving Batista into the wall then lights out," Mark grimaced with pain as he spoke. His eyes were locked on Stacy as she stayed close to him.

"It was just a shoving match. I didn't hit him with the anything," Dave proclaimed his innocence as Paul and Glen gave him a yeah right look.

"You don't have to deal with this shit," Stephanie held onto to him. "I'm getting him help then taking him home. We will deal with this later."

"What about your husband?" Paul asked as she passed.

"He's my ex husband now. I don't give a damn if he bleeds to death," Stephanie stared daggers at Mark as she passed him.

"Sorry you won't get rid of me that easy. Always the bitch," Mark murmured making Paul and Glen smirk. "Help me up."

"Mark, I think you should wait for the medics," Stacy trembled as she spoke seeing all the pain fill his face.

"I'll be fine," he reached up letting his fingers slowly caress her face. Paul and Glen shared a curious look but didn't dare say a word.

"Come on," Paul extended his hand to Mark carefully pulling him up while Glen helped. Mark clutched his arm while Glen and Paul helped him down the hall. Stacy followed hoping Mark was going to be alright. Adam opened the door after they passed watching his wife wanting to run after her. His feet froze to spot realizing between his deception about why he wanted to start a family and what he had done to Mark that he was going to have come up with an even more elaborate plan to win Stacy back and make sure she never found out his secrets.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

Stacy sat in the chair as the doctor finished up wrapping Mark's arm. She nervously played with her hair watching Mark wince in pain. He winked at her hoping to ease her worries. Her attention was drawn to the doorway where she saw her father talking to one of nurses.

"I'll be right back," Stacy said stepping out in the hallway to meet her Dad.

"Please tell me you are suspending Dave for what he did," she stared at her father. He gave her a serious look resting his hands on his hips. "You're not suspending him."

"We have to investigate further what happened. Mark may end up being suspended too."

"I saw Dave shove Mark. You can not suspend Mark for defending himself. Who else would have hit him?"

"I don't know. I will find out and deal with it," Vince balled up his fist hating that he even had to deal with nonsense like this. "What were you doing at the arena?"

"I stopped by to give Mark keys to the house since I won't be there and I wasn't sure if Adam would be around to let him in over the break," she made up a lie hoping her father would buy it.

"What is going on between you and Adam?" Vince moved right on to the next question satisfied with her answer.

"We are getting a divorce. He lied to me one too many times. He is keeping something from me and I gave him more than enough chances to tell me," she frowned feeling her stomach churn just talking about Adam.

"Do you think he is having an affair?"

"No, I don't think so," she softly said.

"You know you have your mother's and mine full support," he hugged her kissing her forehead. "I will make Adam's life a living hell at work."

"No you won't. Please just leave him alone."

"Are you sure?" Vince asked hoping she would let him torment Adam for breaking her heart.

"Yes," she firmly said.

"Fine, how is Mark?"

"Come on and see," Stacy motioned for her father to follow her. Vince shook his head when he saw the big knot on Mark's head and the sling on his arm.

"Are you ok? How bad is it?" Vince crossed his fingers hoping Mark wasn't out for long.

"A major headache, bump on my head, swollen upper arm and a hairline fracture to the elbow that will keep me out of action for the next few weeks. I don't need a cast at the moment. I have to see the doctor in two weeks if the elbow isn't healing right with the splint. I'll need a cast," Mark rattled off what the doctor had told him.

"I'm going to kill Batista myself. What hell is wrong with him? Why would he attack you?" Vince's face turned red with anger.

"He said someone told him I was going to ambush him so he came to pay me a visit," Mark felt woozy as the pain killers started to kick in.

"Do you think he hit you with the chair?" Vince asked.

"Honestly no. I had him down there was no way he hit me. I heard footsteps someone else hit me."

"Who?" Vince and Stacy asked in unison.

"I have no clue. I didn't get a chance to see. I wish I did so I could break his neck," Mark rubbed his face in frustration.

"I already have people looking into it. You take the time off you need. I'll be in touch regularly. Anything else I can do for you?" Vince asked.

"No thanks," Mark shook his head looking over at Stacy watching them quietly.

"I hope you feel better soon," Vince patted Mark's arm then turned to Stacy hugging her tightly. "Remember if you need anything your Mom and I are here for you during this difficult time. Do you want to get away for awhile?"

"That sounds good," Stacy like the idea of getting away and getting her thoughts straight after all that had happened.

"Well the jet is yours. Just keep in touch," Vince kissed her cheek before leaving the room. Stacy slid the glass door over after he left. She looked at Mark seeing how drowsy he was getting.

"You should lie down. The nurse won't be back for awhile with your discharge papers. I'll wake you when she comes," Stacy neared him resting her hand on the bed next to him.

"I'll sleep when I'm out of this hell hole," he muttered with a look of disgust. "I hate hospitals with a passion."

"You and me both," she softly said. "What are you planning to do for the next few days?"

"I have no clue. I can't go home to recover since I have no home yet. I guess I'm going to speed up the whole finding a place process," Mark let out a frustrated sigh.

"Do you want to come with me on a trip? If the doctor says it's ok of course," she almost whispered her question.

"What?" he asked hoping he had just heard her clearly.

"Well I did offer to let you stay with me while you were looking for a new place. Even though things have changed and at the moment I don't have a home either as long as Adam is there. I can offer you to escape with me on the jet to destination unknown at the moment," her cheeks turned rosy as she spoke. "What do you think?"

"That's about the best offer I've had in a very very long time," he smiled covering her hand with his. "Let's get lost works for me. What about finding out what's in Adam's bag?"

"That can wait for awhile. I think I need to clear my head. It really doesn't matter what's in the bag I'm still leaving him," she didn't want to think about Adam for awhile. Suddenly she frowned as she realized she had to go back to the house before leaving.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked seeing the concern fill her eyes.

"We need to stop back at the house and pick up a few things since going to be gone for at least a few days," she said as he nodded in agreement.

"Ok we can do that," Mark didn't see the problem.

"What about Adam?"

"Adam has to stay on the road for another show and the Smackdown taping," Mark reminded her making her smile.

"This plan might actually work," she started to think of the best place for them to go. Mark held onto her hand still happily surprised she had asked him to tag along on her escape.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

Mark was exhausted by the time they boarded the McMahon jet the next day. They had decided to make the drive back to the house after leaving the hospital. Stacy had quickly packed up her things along with Mark's and made the arrangements for someone to take care of the dogs. She had refused to let him help. She insisted he just keep an eye on the dogs while she got everything together and made the arrangements for their trip. He tried to help her again loading the car but she wouldn't let him. She was too worried about his injuries. At least when they arrived at the airport, she had let him take her carry on his bag.

"Thank you for all your help. I owe you and your wife a dinner on me anywhere you like for calling in the flight plan and getting the crew together on such short notice," Stacy's voice came from the cockpit as she spoke to the captain.

"Anytime Stacy, it's not a problem. Let me know if you need anything during the flight," the captain answered her.

Mark smiled as Stacy came back into the cabin sitting down next to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked touching his hand.

"I'm just tired. The pills are working a little too well."

"You need the rest. We will be on the plane for awhile so you have plenty of time to sleep," she sat back trying to ignore how tired she felt too.

"Where are we going?" Mark had been so out of it he didn't even to think to ask her before where she had decided they should go.

"It's a secret. You'll find out soon enough," she smirked seeing the look of amusement on his face.

"Soon? You mean like now right," he turned in his seat to face her.

"Umm nope don't think so. Do you want something to read?" she tried not to laugh as she opened a magazine pretending to read.

"Stacy, come on tell me," he gently took the magazine tossing it. She shook her head no. "One hint," he lightly cupped her face making her look at him.

"It's about a 5 hour flight," she winked at him making him laugh.

"That's my hint. I need a better one. What direction are we heading?"

"Best I can do," she giggled feeling so at ease with him. "How about get some sleep and you'll know when you wake up?"

"I'm not tired," he was dying to know where they were heading.

"Yeah right, your eyes are almost closed," she caressed his cheek. "Just give up. I promise if you wake before we get there I'll tell you."

"Ok that's fair," he kissed her forehead wrapping his good arm around her. "Will you take a nap with me?"

"Sure, I'm exhausted. All the running around kept me awake but now I'm feeling it," she laid her head back against the chair. Mark gently nudged her till she leaned against his shoulder. He held her close falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Adam was pacing frantically in his hotel room trying to figure out how to convince Stacy to come back to him. He ran a hand through his hair staring out the window. A knock on the door startled him.

"Maybe its Stacy," he ran to the door disappointed when he opened it finding his father in law.

"May I come in?" Vince asked giving Adam a bitter look.

"Sure sir," Adam stumbled backwards letting him in. "Can I get you a drink?"

"No, this will be a short to the point visit," Vince stared daggers at Adam. "You fucked up pure and simple."

"I …," Adam was overcome with panic not believing Vince had found out he had taken out Mark and Dave.

"Shut up and listen!" Vince got in his face. "No one breaks my little girl's heart and gets away with it. How dare you hurt Stacy?"

"I didn't, it's just a misunderstanding," Adam breathed a sigh of relief that Vince was mad about Stacy and him being on the outs.

"What are you hiding from her? Why does she feel you are putting your career before her?"

"I'm not hiding anything. She doesn't believe me for some reason. I am guilty of not making her number one in my life but I can fix that if she just gives me the chance. I love your daughter I don't want to lose her," Adam's eyes filled with tears as he sunk into a nearby chair.

"You already have lost her idiot!"

"She asked me to leave you alone but I can't. You will move your ass out of that house. That is my daughter's house, if you are not gone by the end of the week I will bury you so deep on the roster you'll be lucky to be in a dark match," Vince warned him. Adam's mouth dropped open in protest but Vince motioned for him to shut it. "There is no negotiation. You do it by the end of the week and I do nothing. With Mark being out on injury, you will get the title run."

"Fine, I'll be moved out. I will work things with Stacy," Adam confidently said.

"Maybe you will maybe you won't. Just be prepared I will get my daughter the best divorce lawyers money can buy and make your life a miserable hell at least outside the ring. Goodbye Adam," Vince slammed the door behind him.

"Damn it!" Adam yelled more desperate than ever to get Stacy back and get his life the way he wanted.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22

"Hey big guy, time to wake up," Stacy gently shook Mark till he opened his eyes looking around in a daze. "Want to see where we are?"

"Of course," he wiped the sleep from his eyes ignoring the pins and needles in his arm. He slowly stood up feeling slightly dizzy. Stacy was immediately by his side holding onto him.

"Are you okay?" she asked ready to get help for him.

"Yeah, just give me a sec," he took a deep breathe feeling better. He felt the hot humid air hit him as the crew opened the door. He took a few steps testing if the feeling would come back. He felt Stacy's grip tighten on his arm. "I'm fine," he took her hand in his kissing it softly. "So let's see your surprise," he smiled going towards the door. The moment he stepped off the plane he knew where he was.

"Good choice?" she asked squeezing his hand.

"Oh yes," he wrapped his arm around her. "Las Vegas is a great spot to escape."

"I thought so too. We can relax and gamble, maybe even see a show or two," she said as they entered the airport.

"Darling, we'll just go with the moment. There is no schedule to keep too for a change."

"That will be a nice change. Come on there should be a car waiting to take us to the hotel," she barely finished speaking when she saw a driver holding a sign with her name.

"Where are we staying?" Mark asked as they entered the limo.

"Somewhere in Las Vegas," Stacy said giving him a big smile.

"You love being a pain don't you?"

"Of course," she laughed as the car pulled onto the road.

"Come on tell me," looked into her eyes.

"Well originally I was planning Mandalay Bay but Planet Hollywood offered me a better deal so we are staying there."

"Stacy, I'll pay my way. I don't want you to pay for all of this," Mark's expression turned very serious suddenly. "I didn't tag along to be a freeloader."

"Relax Mark, the hotel is all taken care."

"What does that mean?"

"Sometimes there's an advantage to being a McMahon. It also helped a lot that my Dad is planning to have one of the pay per view events next year at Planet Hollywood," Stacy winked at him easing his concerns. She blushed under his gaze. "I'm really happy you're here with me," she almost whispered the words but he heard her loud and clear.

"I am too," he pulled her close resting his head against hers as they rode in silence the rest of the way.

* * *

Mark was feeling the pain more by the time they stepped into the hotel elevator. He tried his best to hide it from Stacy but he could feel the weight of her worried stare

"I'll be ok please trust me. I'll tell you when I need help," he said staring down into her eyes.

"I think we are going to stay in tonight and order room service so you can rest," she slowly caressed his arm.

"We'll see," he smiled enjoying the feeling of her soft touch.

"Have you ever stayed here before?" she asked as the elevator opened to their floor.

"No, normally stay at MGM Grand. What about you?"

"Only stayed at Mandalay Bay, I haven't been to Vegas for quite awhile," she slid the cardkey in. "The concierge said this is one of their best suites they call it a panoramic suite, lets see if they are telling the truth," she opened the door. Mark motioned for her to go in first.

"So far very nice," Mark said walking into the big living room with modern furniture and a big screen TV.

"Look at this," Stacy opened the curtain revealing a perfect view from one window of the fountains at Bellagio and the Eifel tower at Paris hotel.

"Wait till it gets dark the view will be even more amazing," Mark walked around checking out the two huge bedrooms and the bar area.

"They definitely didn't lie. It's amazing," Stacy checked out everything especially liking it had a huge whirlpool tub. "You can pick whatever bedroom you like," she said looking out another window at the view of the strip. Mark was about to say something when the knock came on the door.

"That must be our bags. I'll take care of it," he went to the door while Stacy sat down on the couch near one of the huge windows.

"Do you want help with the bags?" Stacy asked when he reappeared with her suitcase.

"Nope, I'm fine just stay where you are," he put her bag in the one bedroom then put his in the other. He grabbed his pain pills out of his carry on bag.

"You still look exhausted," Stacy said as he sat down next to her.

"It's the stupid pills messing with my system. Give me a few minutes then we can go wherever you like."

"How about you take a nap then we will decide about dinner?" she pushed his hair back from his face as he shook his head no.

"I slept on the plane enough."

"Come on don't be stubborn, we can always extend our stay if we like. We might as well rest up today for the rest of the trip" she ran her fingers along his chin as he shook his head no again.

"What if I keep you company while you sleep?"

"Hmmm maybe that will work," he stood up taking her hand gently pulling her up. "Let's see."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Where we can both be more comfortable," he led her into one of the bedrooms. He felt her slightly tremble as he lay down on the bed pulling her with him. "Relax darling, I'm not up to anything naughty," he kissed her forehead. She smiled knowing she could trust him. She kicked off her shoes while he grabbed the remote. He lay on the pillows giving her an inviting smile. She nestled against him resting her head against his chest as he flicked through the channels finally settling on a world poker tournament.

"Have you ever played poker at the casinos?" she asked tracing his tattoos with her fingertips.

"Yeah a few years ago, I lost big time. What about you?"

"It's been a few years since I played. I won 10,000."

"Lucky you, we should play later," Mark ran his hand slowly down her back.

"Sounds good to me," she smiled enjoying his touch. Silence filled the room as they cuddled watching the tournament. It wasn't long before she heard Mark lightly snoring. She felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket. She took it out seeing it was her father calling.

"Hi Dad," she softly said carefully leaving Mark's side and going into the other room.

"Stacy, I'm sorry to bother you but I wanted to know if you want Adam served with divorce papers," Vince asked making Stacy stiffen. She tapped her fingers lightly on the glass trying to calm her nerves.

"Yes, that's fine. Don't I need to sign papers before they can do that?" she asked.

"You might have to and we can have a courier bring you the papers to sign. I'll have one of the lawyers give you a call and you can make arrangements with them. Where did you end up going?"

"I'm in Vegas for a few days," she hoped telling him wasn't a bad idea. She didn't want any unwanted company.

"Good, enjoy yourself and don't worry about the divorce. I'll make it as painless as possible for you. You will be a free woman in no time."

"Hey Dad, just remember to leave Adam alone. I will deal with him," Stacy warned her father again.

"Pumpkin, relax and enjoy your vacation. I'll talk to you soon," Stacy hung up getting a sour feeling in her stomach. "I bet he already threatened Adam," she whispered. "Oh well Adam deserves it," she left her phone on the table heading back into her bedroom to unpack and wait for Mark to wake up.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23

Mark woke up feeling better. He slowly stretched feeling a slight ache as he moved his injured arm. He headed into the dark living room hearing the light sound of music. He was about to call out to Stacy when he saw her sitting on one of the sofas staring out as the sun was starting to set. He noticed the glistening of tears on her cheeks.

"What's wrong Stacy?" Mark sat down next to her.

"Nothing, just got caught up in my thoughts for a moment. I'll be right back," she smiled trying to stand up.

"What thoughts?" he held onto to her.

"My Dad is helping me start the divorce proceedings. He thinks I'll be free of Adam in no time. I don't think it will be that easy. Adam is going to fight this every step of the way," she looked into his eyes.

"He can fight all he wants with your father involved it will be a losing battle. Are you ready to be free again? Do you want the divorce?" Mark asked searching her eyes.

"This is all happening so fast but I'm ready to move on without Adam," she swallowed hard feeling Mark's lightly caress on her back.

"Stacy, am I making you uncomfortable? I can stop," he lifted his hand from her back.

"You do the complete opposite you make me very comfortable," she blushed.

"Good, that's all I want to do. If I cross a line, just let me know," he continued rubbing her back.

"I just want to forget about this mess. Are you hungry?" she wiped her tears away.

"I'm starving."

"Do you want to go out or stay in?" Stacy asked grabbing a folder next to the sofa.

"Let's do what you said stay in today and we will go out rest of the time here. I have to get used to dealing with these pain meds and still functioning," he rubbed his face in frustration.

"Take a look at the menu I'll be right back. I'm going to change since we are staying in," she handed him the folder turning on the lights on the way into her room. Mark flipped through the menu till he heard her door reopen a few minutes later. He smiled as she walked pass him dressed in a tight light grey lacy camisole and matching lacy short boxers. His eyes ran the length of her body. She grabbed a pen and paper then turned blushing when she noticed him checking her out. He just grinned motioning for her to join him. "Did you decide what you wanted?" she asked settling next to him.

"How about some burgers and fries?" he rested his arm on the couch behind her.

"Sounds good to me," she leaned over grabbing the phone placing the order. "It will be about 20 minutes."

"That's not bad," he tilted his neck trying to loosen it up.

"What's up with your neck?"

"Its sore, hurts when I move certain ways."

"Maybe I can help," she moved behind him sitting on the top of the couch. She slowly kneaded his neck muscles feeling how tense they were. He relaxed back against her enjoying the feeling of her touch for a few minutes. "Mark, maybe you should take a hot shower after dinner to help loosen your muscles up then I can give you another massage," she suggested.

"Only if you let me return the favor," he said.

"Umm..," Stacy hesitated for a moment feeling her body warm at the thought of his caress.

"Stacy, you ok?" Mark gently grabbed her hand turning to look at her.

"Yes, a massage would be great," her cheeks reddened as she brushed his hair away from his neck.

"What's wrong?" he asked pulling her onto his lap.

"It's silly don't worry about it," she tried to move away from him but he held on tightly.

"Tell me darling," he ran his fingers slowly over her cheeks.

"Mark, I…," she stuttered feeling her cheeks getting warmer.

"Don't be afraid say it," he spoke softly staring at her with his mesmerizing eyes.

"Your massage idea gave me good feelings let's just leave it that way," she whispered looking away from him. She rested her head against his shoulder wrapping her arms around him. He didn't say a word just smiled running his fingers through her hair hoping he could give her even more good feelings.

* * *

Adam threw his suitcase in the trunk of his car storming back in the house to make sure he didn't forget anything. He stopped in the living room looking around at the massive house not believing he had to move out. All his plans were backfiring one by one.

"I need to get Stacy back then I can worry about her having our baby," Adam said under his breath. He headed upstairs to their bathroom flinging open the cabinets looking for her vitamins finding they were gone. "Hopefully she is still taking the fertility drugs thinking they are vitamins. All I need to do is find a way to sleep with her soon then she'll come back to me if she's pregnant. It will be a win win situation for me," Adam started to relax seeing there was still hope for the future he craved. He jumped when he heard someone unlock the front door. "Stacy?" he rushed to the door running into Stephanie and Dave. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Dad wanted to make sure you were packing up," Stephanie glared at him.

"I'm leaving. Have you seen Stacy? I need to know she is alright."

"Not answering that," Stephanie shook her head walking past him.

"Whatever, please tell her to call me. Here are the keys," Adam threw her the key slamming the doors on his way to the garage.

"That went easier than I thought," Dave said taking Stephanie's hand as they walked through the house seeing Adam had left everything except his clothing and some photos.

"He knows better than to mess with my family. Stacy will be better off without him," Stephanie checked the doors making sure they were locked.

"Where did she go?" Dave asked sitting on the edge of the sofa.

"I have no clue probably somewhere quiet like the mountain cabin. She always loved the place," Stephanie softly said remembering how Stacy always voted for that place for vacations while Stephanie wanted to go to Europe or somewhere exotic. "Let me check where she went," Stephanie sat down next to Dave making a few phone calls. Her face filled with disbelief when she heard where Stacy had taken the jet.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Stacy went to Vegas. That isn't like her," Stephanie tapped her fingers on the table trying to figure why Stacy would go there.

"Call her and find out," Dave motioned to her phone. Stephanie dialed her sister getting voice mail right away. "Are you worried?"

"I don't like the idea of my little sister alone and upset in Vegas," Stephanie tried the number again getting voice mail.

"Maybe she isn't alone."

"Her friends are all mommies and home bodies, they wouldn't go to Vegas on short notice. She isn't the type to already be with someone else after leaving Adam. It will take her months if not a year to start up another relationship," her voice was filled with concern.

"Let's go check on her. I don't want you worrying," Dave suggested making Stephanie jump up and hug him.

"I love that idea. We can check on her then have some fun. A perfect relaxing break after what we been through," Stephanie kissed him passionately. He just smiled holding her close while she made all the arrangements to head to Las Vegas.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24

After they had dinner, Mark went to take a shower. Stacy cleaned up then her attention was drawn to the huge window overlooking the foutains at the Bellagio.

"Oh my," she smiled seeing the lights and fountains come alive. She was mesmerized by the show not hearing Mark come out of the bathroom. He toweled off his hair watching her. His feelings for her were undeniable. The more time they spent together the more he regretted not meeting her before Stephanie.

"I couldn't have saved myself alot of heartache. Also would have stopped Adam from using Stacy. I can't change the past but I can make it right for the future," he thought slipping into his bedroom pulling on a pair of shorts. He quietly moved behind Stacy wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You missed some of the show," she glanced back him for a moment.

"I'll catch it later," he rested his head against hers. She didn't say a word just relaxed leaning back against him caressing his arms. She loved the way he made her feel so relaxed and safe. He smiled holding her tighter not really caring about the show. She tilted her head looking up into his enchanting green eyes. Her breath caught in her throat feeling his fingers brush along cheek as he brushed his lips against hers kissing her lightly. She slightly trembled feeling her heart jump while her mind reminded Mark was still Stephanie's husband and she was still married to Adam. She pushed the thoughts away turning in his arms wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him back. She was falling for him and she was tired of denying it. Mark felt his heart pounding not believing finally he had kissed her. He had dreamed about it so many times finally he had let his heart win and it felt so right. They were both overwhelmed by the powerful feelings drawing them close and closer together.

"Still getting good feelings?" he whispered cupping her face.

"Feels like I'm dreaming, if I am please don't wake me up because this feels too good to be true," her cheeks turned a rosy red making him smile.

"Darling, this is real. I'm not going anywhere," he kissed her again letting his tongue linger with hers. "Is your offer for a massage still good?" he asked running his fingers through her long hair.

"Of course Mark," she felt her pulse quicken.

"Good, just remember our deal," he winked at her.

"I remember," she blushed even more taking his hand leading him into her bedroom. "Go ahead and stretch out on your stomach I'll be right back," she went back into the other room. He lay across the bed listening to the rustling from the other room. She returned dropping a bag on the bed then sat down next to him.

"What's in the bag?" he asked.

"You'll see soon enough just relax and close your eyes," she said brushing his damp hair off his shoulders.

"Close my eyes?" he gave her a curious look.

"Just do it silly. You can trust me," she smiled caressing his neck.

"Ok darling, I'm all yours do with me what you like," he winked at her making her laugh. He felt a cool liquid on his back then he felt it slowly start to get warmer. Stacy ran her fingers through the massage oil spreading it all over his neck and back. He took a deep breath relaxing with her every touch as she gave him a deep massage working away all his stress. His eyes slowly opened when he felt her move after massaging his back. He was going to sit up when he felt her lightly sit on his back straddling his waist.

"Am I hurting you?" she leaned down whispering in his ear.

"Not at all darling," he answered feeling his desire for her growing. She ran her fingers slowly along his neck massaging it loosening the muscles up. He happily sighed when she caressed his sides.

"Flip over handsome," her warm breath caressed his skin. She slowly rose letting him turn over before she straddled his lap. She blushed feeling how hard he was. He reached up grasping the back of her neck pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. Her body molded against his as desires they had been bottling up exploded setting them both on fire. Her skin came to life under his strong warm fingers as he caressed her back. She slightly trembled as new goose bumps rose on her skin. Mark broke the kiss looking into her eyes deciding to go with the moment and not worry about anything else just how much he cared for her and how much he wanted to be with her. Stacy caressed his face kissing him again. He cupped her rear holding her against him as he gently rolled her on her back.

"Stacy, are you sure about this? I care about you deeply. I want to be the one that makes you smile all the time for a long time to come, are you ready for that?," he broke the kiss staring into her eyes feeling her heart beating against his chest.

"Mark, I'm falling for you. I think I have been for a long time. I want to explore these feelings not hold them back anymore. We have been ignoring them long enough. I want to be with you," she whispered kissing him letting her heart rule wanting him to make love to her over and over. Mark felt the same wants and desires knowing in his heart he wasn't only falling he had fallen hard for her and he planned to make his future with her. They made love slowly through the night till they both fell asleep exhausted only dreaming of one another not caring what problems were about to come their way.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25

Stacy woke up feeling Mark's strong comforting arms wrapped tightly around her. She smiled thinking of the night before and how wonderful he had made her feel. She quietly turned in his arms facing him. She couldn't stop smiling when she saw the handsome grin on his face as he slept. Mark slightly stirred pulling her closer against his warm body. She ran her fingers slowly through his hair pushing it away from his face. He didn't even open his eyes just captured her lips kissing her passionately.

"Good morning darling," he sleepily whispered.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?"

"I had this amazing dream that I was making love to you then I woke up to find you in my arms so can't get much better than that," he grinned kissing her again.

"You're such a sweet talker," she giggled cuddling against him.

"I mean it Stacy," he kissed her deeply. "I still owe you something."

"What?" she asked giving him a surprised look.

"I got my massage last night but you didn't," he ran his fingers along her lips. "Come on darling," he got up slowly pulling her out of bed. She held his hand following him into the bath room. He kissed her before turning on the water in the walk in shower. "A nice hot shower then a slow massage does that sound good?" he asked testing the water.

"Mark, you're spoiling me."

"I've just started Stacy," he stepped into the shower pulling her into the warm water with him.

"Maybe I'm dreaming again," she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Do you still think you're dreaming?" he smirked lightly slapping her rear making her laugh.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Anything and everything you want," he said running his hands down her body.

"Hmm I really like that idea," she looked up into his eyes caressing his face. He captured her hand in his kissing it softly. He released her hand running his fingers through her hair as the water soaked it. He kissed her reaching for the shampoo putting some in his hands lathering it into her long hair. She leaned back enjoying the feeling as he soaped up her body slowly lingering on just the right spots to make her softly moan.

"Close your eyes darling," he said gently tilting her head back more. She closed her eyes feeling his strong fingers gliding through her hair rinsing the shampoo away. He leaned down kissing her neck softly. She molded her body against his as the water rained down on them. He effortlessly picked her up pressing her back against the cool tile. She wrapped her legs around him. His eyes met hers as he gently entered her making both their bodies tremble with pleasure. Their bodies united in a perfect rhythm as they drove one another to ecstasy before climaxing together. He held her closely for a few minutes before carefully putting her down. They finished their shower and toweled one another off. Mark took her by surprise sweeping her up carrying her back to the bed.

"You're going to hurt your arm," she said as he lay down next to her wrapping his body around hers.

"I'll be fine no worries. I was only helping you back to bed," he grinned kissing her.

"You're so bad," she giggled running her fingers through his hair.

"Only my beautiful girl brings out this side of me," he whispered looking into her blue eyes brimming with happiness.

"I like this side of you," she smiled. "Mark, you really are an amazing guy. I wish I would have met you before I married Adam," she softly said echoing how he felt about being with Stephanie instead of her.

"Darling, we can't change the past but we can make the future right," he trailed his fingers over her lips. "We will deal with all the drama as people start to find out about us. I'm not going to hide my feelings for you unless you want me to."

"I don't want you too. I can deal with my family and as far as Adam I really don't care about hurting him."

"Let's enjoy this break then we will deal with everything when we get back," he said as she nodded in agreement. He pulled her closer kissing her lovingly. She melted into him starting hours of love making.

* * *

Stephanie was annoyed by the time they arrived in Vegas. She had been trying to track down where Stacy was staying for hours only finding dead ends. Dave followed her through the airport as she cursed waiting for another hotel to check their guest list for the alias Stacy used when she traveled.

"Hey babe, did you ever think she came up with a new alias so Adam couldn't find her?"

"Dave, this is hopeless I'm never going to find her," Stephanie threw her phone into her purse staring at him as their limo pulled up.

"Relax, take a deep breathe," Dave comforted her. "What was the last hotel she stayed at here?"

"Mandalay Bay," Stephanie remembered Stacy telling her how nice it was.

"Ok, let's check in there and relax then we will look for her again," Dave wrapped his arm around her.

"You're right, we can have some fun," she winked at him as they got into the limo. Neither one of them noticed Adam watching them from behind a pillar as they talked. It hadn't been easy but he had snuck abroad the McMahon jet hiding out in one of the closets. His body was sore from being cramped for hours but he was determined to find Stacy and get his life back. He waited till the limo door shut before racing to a nearby taxi throwing a wad of cash at the driver to make sure he didn't lose the limo.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 26

Mark kept a tight hold on Stacy's hand as they walked through the casino after dinner trying to decide what to play.

"Poker or blackjack?" he asked.

"Poker," she said pulling him towards the tables finding a seat.

"You feeling lucky?" he asked moving his chair close to hers.

"Yes, I have you don't I?" she smiled caressing his leg.

"I'm all yours darling," he whispered in her ear making her heart beat happily. He kept his arm around her as they played. After a few hands, Stacy was proving luck was on her side while he was breaking even.

"See you're bringing me lots of luck," she kissed him softly after winning again. "How about after this hand we take a walk?"

"Ok darling," he pulled her closer. She smiled leaning against him as the dealer dealt another hand. She checked her cards memorizing them before making her first bet. Mark bet along with her. Another player at the table went all in. Stacy folded not wanting to take the risk. Mark checked his cards again then matched the guy's bet going all in. Stacy gave him a surprised look. He just smiled kissing her forehead. They both watched as the dealer dealt the final cards giving Mark the winning hand.

"Congratulations big guy," Stacy hugged him.

"You're my lucky charm too darling," he whispered holding her close. After collecting their winnings, they headed onto the strip walking along checking out the sights.

After walking around for awhile, they stopped at MGM Grand to see the lions. Stacy held onto Mark as they maneuvered through the crowd to get a better look. Stacy wrapped her arms around him as they watched the trainers play with the lions. She rested her head against his chest feeling so happy just being with him. He felt the same happiness not believing that anything could ruin the way they were feeling.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked as the show came to an end.

"Hmmm," a naughty smiled formed on her lips.

"Tell me darling," he pulled her closer looking into her eyes.

"Let's go back to the room," she whispered running her fingers along his chest. "I want to try out the hot tub. Want to join me?"

"I'll have to think about that," he grinned making her laugh.

"How about if I sweeten the invitation with the promise of lots of kisses," she caressed his face.

"What else?"

"Someone is being greedy," she winked at him. "Join me and you'll find out what else you'll get."

"Let's go darling," he took her hand leading her through the busy casino. They walked back to Planet Hollywood. They were about to go into the lobby when the fountain show at Bellagio caught their attention. They got closer watching the show. Mark gathered Stacy in his arms. They were both lost in one another and in the show not noticing anyone around them. Stephanie and Dave were walking down the strip when they heard the music.

"Let's check out the fountains," Dave pulled Stephanie towards them. Adam wasn't far behind knowing sooner or later Stephanie would find Stacy. Dave and Stephanie found a spot not far from where Stacy and Mark were. As the show started to come to an end, Stacy nestled against Mark making him smile. He ran his fingers slowly through her hair. She looked up at him forgetting about the show. He leaned down kissing her deeply. She kissed him back feeling the need to be close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck getting lost in his kisses not caring about anyone around them. Dave felt like he was being watched, he glanced around the crowd and his mouth fell open when he saw Mark and Stacy.

"Damn," he muttered not able to tear his eyes away from Mark and Stacy.

"What's up with you?" Stephanie asked seeing the stunned look on Dave's face.

"Umm nothing, let's head back to the hotel I'm getting tired," he didn't want her to see and get into a bitchy mood ruining their trip.

"Bullshit, what is it? Tell me now!" she demanded.

"I found your sister," he sighed staring into her eyes.

"Where?" Stephanie excitedly asked.

"Right over there," Dave pointed the couple out and prepared for her to explode. Stephanie's eyes scanned the crowd where Dave had pointed. Slowly her gaze settled on the couple kissing.

"What the hell are they doing together!" Stephanie exclaimed as she stared at Mark and Stacy. The show came to an end and the crowd started to leave. Mark wrapped his arm around Stacy leading her through the crowd. Stephanie tried to follow them with her eyes still not believing what she saw. She wasn't the only one in shock, Adam felt like the air had been sucked out of him as he watched Stacy and Mark. He couldn't believe his wife was with another man. He never thought Mark was a threat to him. All of sudden all his plans shattered as a new plan formed in his demented mind to get what he wanted. He saw Dave trying to hold Stephanie back from going after Mark and Stacy.

"Stephanie, Dave, hold on," Adam came through the crowd taking them by surprise.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dave asked wondering what other surprises would happen.

"I'll explain later. I guess you guys just saw what I saw," Adam asked not able to say he saw Stacy kissing another man like she used to kiss him.

"Yeah, it's sick that's my husband. My sister is making out with my husband," Stephanie babbled as Dave held onto to her.

"I have to get her back to the hotel," Dave pushed pass Adam.

"I'm disgusted by this too. I have a plan to get them back, are you interested?" Adam asked making Stephanie break away from Dave.

"I'm definitely interested. I don't care she is my sister. That is low I wonder how long they have been hooking up. All their closeness makes sense now. He was cheating on me with my sister for months," Stephanie was enraged.

"Calm down," Dave grabbed hold of her. "Come on Adam, let's go talk." Dave started towards the hotel with Stephanie tightly in hand. Adam hesitated for a moment looking back to the spot where he had seen Stacy. He wickedly smiled thinking of how he would still get a big piece of the McMahon fortune.


	27. Chapter 27

CH 27

Stephanie stormed into the hotel room throwing her things around then poured herself a shot of vodka swallowing it down in one gulp. She started to pour another one when Adam grabbed the bottle.

"Give me that now!" she roared reaching for the bottle.

"You can get drunk after you hear me out," he handed the bottle to Dave.

"I can't believe this. Stacy isn't like that. She doesn't cheat. She is always the good girl. I'm the bad one," Stephanie exclaimed staring at Dave and Adam. "Was that really her and Mark?"

"Yes it was baby, I'm sorry," Dave softly spoke.

"I should have known. I wonder how long they have been carrying on," Stephanie deeply sighed.

"It doesn't matter. Do you want to get them back or not?" Adam asked pushing his own sadness and disbelief away.

"Amuse me with your lame idea," Stephanie rolled her eyes annoyed by him even being around.

"I came across some information in your Dad's office," Adam grabbed his bag pulling out a folder. "I think you might find this interesting."

"What is it?" Dave asked taking the folder opening it. His eyes skimmed the documents inside and he did a double take at some of the parts. "Is this for real?" Dave was skeptical.

"I don't play games. Vince has no clue that I know about this," Adam sat down across from Stephanie.

"What is it Dave?" Stephanie looked at him.

"Well who ever has the first kid in your family gets the whole McMahon empire," Dave said handing her the folder so she could she for herself. Stephanie scanned the papers reading every word carefully while the two men sat quietly.

"Only my father would cook up something like this. He is anal about his legacy being carried on," Stephanie shut the folder tossing it on the desk. "So what is your brilliant idea?"

"Well you could have the first heir with Dave and secure it all for yourself. All I want is a guarantee that I'm at the top till I retire and when I do retire I want a very lucrative package for telling you about this," Adam stared into her seeing the desire in her eyes to be the one in control of the company.

"That's all great but Stacy and Mark don't suffer. I want them in misery," Stephanie's tone was very icy making Dave get chills.

"Well I say we tear them apart and what better way to do that then have your father find out about their relationship in a very disturbing way," Adam wrung his hands nervously thinking of the perfect idea to let Vince know what Stacy was doing.

"Let's hear it," Stephanie leaned forward listening intently while Dave shook his head in disbelief at how twisted Adam's idea was. "Put the wheels in motion, the sooner Dad finds out the better," Stephanie reached for another drink. Her eyes went to Dave noticing how quiet he was as he sat with his face buried in his hands. "What is wrong with you?"

"I just don't like this idea. It's not right to mess with family like that. You should talk to her first before you do anything. You and Mark are in the process of getting divorced. Stacy and Adam are getting divorced so they are free to be together. You don't even know when they hooked up," Dave tried to be the voice of reason seeing he had made a mistake as Stephanie went into full spoiled brat mode slamming her drink down.

"How dare you take her side? Are you sweet on my sister now too?" Stephanie got in his face pushing him lightly.

"Steph, I'm not taking any side. I just want you to calm down and think about it before you act," Dave tried to keep calm and not get upset with her.

"I'm calm Dave. Here is what the plan is I'm going to help Adam out then I'm going to come back here and we are going to make a baby. As soon as my divorce is final, we will be married," Stephanie poked his chest.

"Who in the hell do you think you're talking to?" Dave exploded. "I'm your boyfriend not your employee that you can boss around. Marriage and a baby are not happening anytime soon."

"Get out!" Stephanie stomped to the door flinging it open.

"Stephanie, be reasonable," Dave pleaded with her.

"Get out now before I have security throw your sorry ass out!" Stephanie wailed turning red in the face. Dave stared at her for a few minutes before leaving shaking his head in disgust. Stephanie turned her attention to Adam. "Come on let's go start making my sister and ex hubby suffer miserably," Stephanie motioned for him to follow. Adam hesitated for a moment wondering if they should wait till things settled but then he flashed to Stacy and Mark kissing. Any second thoughts he had went right out the door as his desire to hurt Stacy took over.

* * *

Mark and Stacy were cuddled up in bed watching a movie when a loud knock startled them both.

"Who in the hell is bothering us at this hour?" Mark looked at the clock seeing it was close to midnight.

"Don't answer it, they'll go away," Stacy softly said as the knocking came again.

"Damn it," Mark shot up pulling on a pair of shorts and heading for the door. He looked through the hole seeing Dave pacing in front of it. He cursed under his breathe wondering how Dave had found them. "Are you looking for an ass kicking because you definitely came to the right place," Mark answered the door staring Batista down.

"Mark, I'm sorry I'm not looking for trouble. I came to warn you and Stacy," Dave held his hands up.

"Warn us about what?" Stacy joined them wearing one of Mark's shirts over a pair of her shorts.

"Stephanie and Adam know about you two. They saw you at Bellagio's fountains making out," Dave said making Stacy turn white while Mark shook his head opening the door wider.

"Come on in," Mark motioned for Dave to go into the living room. Mark looked at Stacy trembling. He went to her gathering her in his arms. "Sweetheart, please relax its going to be alright," he kissed her forehead taking her hand leading her into the living room.

"Stephanie kicked me out because I won't go along with their brilliant plan," Dave stared at the couple.

"What plan?" Stacy asked feeling her stomach curl at just the thought of what her sister may be up to.

"Do you know anything about who inherits your father's empire after he retires?" Dave asked sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"No why?"

"Adam found out whoever has the first grandchild inherits it all," Dave said making Stacy's mouth drop open.

"That is why Adam wanted us to have a baby. I knew he was up to something. He never loved me it has been all about setting himself up for life," Stacy felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. Mark wrapped his arm around her pulling her down on the sofa onto his lap.

"Are you sure about this?" Mark asked feeling Stacy cling to him.

"Yes, he has copies of the papers. That isn't all. I came to warn you two they are planning to let Vince know about you two in a very vicious way," Dave said making Stacy's eyes fill with tears.

"Sweetheart, relax I'm not worried about your father," Mark caressed her face. "I am concerned about Adam and Stephanie being on a revenge rampage. What are they going to do?"

"You should be concerned. She is very pissed and acting like a loon," Dave letting a troubled sigh, "She is going to kill me for warning you guys. They are planning to go to the tabloids and leak the information. Adam figures one of the entertainment news will be interested and blare it for everyone to hear especially Vince."

"Oh God, I have to call my Dad and tell him about us before he finds out that way," Stacy buried her face in her hands letting the tears flow knowing how her father would react to finding out about her and Mark that way.

"Its way too late to call your father. We will deal with this in the morning," Mark held her close trying to comfort her. He turned his gaze to Dave watching him nervously fidget in the seat, "Thank you for warning us. I think we can call a truce. I never would have expected you would be warning us about anything," Mark softened his tone.

"I care about Steph a lot but I'm not into screwing up people's life. She thinks you and Stacy were together while you were still with her," Dave said making Mark smirk.

"That's not shocking anything to take the blame off her. We just recently took our relationship further," Mark filled Dave in as Stacy nodded in agreement.

"We have been friends but nothing romantic happened till we got here," Stacy took Mark's hand squeezing it. "I knew something would happen to mess up our time. What are we going to do?"

"I'm not letting them ruin our time and definitely not going to walk away from you because they sick your Dad on me," Mark stared into her eyes seeing so much heartache it tore at his soul.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you two. I better get going and find some place to stay," Dave stood up and Stacy gently nudged Mark. He shook his head no as she nodded to the empty bedroom. She gave him a pleading look making him sigh.

"Hey Dave, you can use the other bedroom tonight. Its cool with us," Mark gently moved Stacy standing up.

"I don't want to intrude," Dave felt awkward.

"Dave, it's really ok. You just did us a big favor by giving us a heads up let us return it by giving you some place to stay till you figure out what you're doing," Stacy neared him patting his arm. "You can trust Mark, when he says truce he means it. I'll be right back going to grab some drinks," Stacy kissed Mark as she passed by. Mark and Dave stood in silence for a few moments staring at one another.

"Mark, I'm sorry for the stuff with Stephanie behind your back. I really did fall for her now I'm starting to wonder why I did. When her true colors come out and she doesn't get what she wants it's scary. I guess it's good I see this side of her now before things got more serious. I'm really sorry Mark," Dave extended his hand.

"Its fine, past is past. Stephanie is definitely a spoiled bitch. Let me take a guess you told her to shove the idea of having a kid and she kicked you out," Mark smirked as Dave nodded yes. "That's Stephanie for you. I pleaded with her to start a family and it was always no but the moment having a kid means money she is all for it."

"You and Stacy should have a kid and really piss her off," Dave said without thinking first. He swallowed hard seeing the serious look on Mark's face.

"I'm not into doing things to just piss Stephanie off. It'll be awhile before Stacy and I will be thinking about kids and settling," Mark said feeling his heart beat happily at the thought of a future with Stacy.

"I understand. I'm sure Stephanie will be pregnant in no time but it won't be by me. I'm done with her," Dave firmly said as Stacy came back handing him and Mark a beer. They moved into the living room again and while the men talked Stacy sat quietly cuddled against Mark still in disbelief that Adam had been deceiving her hoping to have a child. She closed her eyes leaning against Mark's shoulder wondering what Adam and Stephanie were up to.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 28

Stacy couldn't sleep she kept tossing and turning. Mark would open his eyes checking on her every time stirred.

"Are you going to be ok?" Mark whispered in her ear pulling her closer.

"I don't think so," she mumbled staring at the clock seeing it was almost 4am. "I can't believe I ever trusted Adam. He married me for his own personal gain. He just wanted a baby for money not because of love. He is sick in the head. How come it took me so long to see this?"

"Darling, you were trying to see the good in him. You can't beat yourself up over what Adam did just deal with the pain and move on," Mark gently pushed her on her back tracing his fingers along her cheek.

"I really am a blind fool," she said with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Stacy, he is the fool not you," Mark kissed her softly. "You are strong enough to get through this I know it. You and I will teach Adam and Stephanie the lesson of a lifetime eventually."

"I don't want to stoop to their level," Stacy searched his eyes.

"We won't do that. The perfect time will come and we will get them back fairly," Mark ran his fingers through her hair. "What else is bothering you?"

"I want to call my Dad now. I feel like we already waited too long," Stacy softly said. Mark stared at her for a few minutes then nodded. He grabbed her cell off the nightstand handing it to her.

"If he gets too out of control I'm right here," Mark took her hand in his giving it a light squeeze.

"You're so sweet and caring. I'm lucky you're with me right now," she smiled kissing him.

"I'm all yours darling for a long time to come," he whispered kissing her again. She slowly broke the kiss dialing her dad's cell. Her heart started to thump out of her chest as it rang once then twice.

"Stacy, what's wrong?" Vince answered sounding half asleep.

"Dad, I'm sorry for calling so early but there's a problem," she trembled as she spoke.

"What problem? Are you ok?" Vince asked with concern.

"Is Stacy hurt?" Linda's voice echoed.

"I'm fine please let Mom know that too," Stacy swallowed hard.

"Then what is it?" Vince asked.

"It might already be all over the news I don't know how fast Stephanie and Adam will make it happen but I'm dating Mark. We are in Vegas together and Stephanie saw us now she is going to leak it to the press," Stacy took a deep breathe as she heard silence on the other end.

"You are doing what with whom in Vegas?" Vince exclaimed making Stacy jump.

"I'm with Mark. We are together now," Stacy repeated it hearing Vince let out a string of curse words.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you hook up with him? How long has this been going on? We just filed the divorce papers. Do you know the disgrace this going to bring down on our family? You are no better then Stephanie!" Vince roared making Stacy's eyes brim with tears.

"How can you say that? Mark and I did not hook up till the divorces were in process. Stephanie was running around during her marriage. I'm not like her!" Stacy yelled.

"I don't want to hear it. You will get your ass back to Connecticut now so we can figure this mess out. You are to stay away from Mark. Do you understand?" Vince ordered her making Stacy shake her head no.

"I'm not leaving Mark. I will help clear up whatever gets leaked to the press but I will do it with Mark by my side," Stacy defiantly said making Vince curse more. Mark grabbed the phone from her taking her by surprise.

"Vince, we are not the ones at fault. Stephanie and Adam are so stop taking it out on Stacy. She called to warn you what Stephanie is about to do, not fight with you. I got more news for you Adam knows about the first grand child inheriting the McMahon legacy. He was going to have a baby with Stacy just to get his greedy hands on it so how about saving your bitching for him!" Mark let Vince have it.

"How in the hell did he find out about that? Did he tell Stephanie?" Vince suddenly calmed.

"Yes he did. I'm sure she'll be knocked up in no time," Mark said wrapping his arm around Stacy.

"Can you please bring my daughter home so we can discuss this in person," Vince tried to sound civil and keep his anger under control.

"I will bring her home soon. Vince, I care about her and we are going to be together whether you like it or not," Mark firmly said hearing Vince sigh.

"We will discuss it later," Vince hung up abruptly.

"I'm dreading going back home," Stacy softly whispered.

"Darling, we have to face things sooner or later," Mark caressed her back. "Come on, I'll make coffee. I don't think either one of us can sleep right now," Mark gently pulled her towards the kitchen.

She flicked on the TV while Mark started to brew coffee. She scanned the early morning news show not seeing anything interested. A thought crossed her mind as she went back into the bedroom grabbing her laptop.

"What are you up to?" Mark asked sitting down next to her on the sofa.

"I have a feeling who they would leak to first," Stacy typed away for a few moments then watched the screen hoping her feeling was wrong. "I knew it," Stacy's eyes grew wild as she read the headline on the gossip website TMZ. "Scandal rocks the wrestling world, Stephanie McMahon is accusing her sister Stacy McMahon of breaking up her marriage by having an affair with her soon to be ex-husband Mark Callaway," Stacy read showing Mark the photo of Stephanie, Stacy, Mark and Adam at one of the WWE function on the screen under the article.

"This is bullshit!" Mark slammed the laptop shut.

"Its only going to become more of a living hell as time goes on and more gossip hounds pick up on it," Stacy shuddered at the thought of being harassed.

"I can handle it," Mark gently grabbed her making her look into his eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"What? Of course I do," she stared at him.

"Do you care about me and want a relationship?"

"Mark, I care about you deeply and I want to be with you," she said her gaze never wavering from his. "Why are you asking me this?"

"It doesn't mean a damn thing what those two idiots throw at us as long as we stay strong and don't lose sight of what we want and how we feel for one another," Mark wrapped his arms around her. "I will go through hell and whatever that bitch pulls for you."

"We will go through it together," Stacy molded against him closing her eyes feeling safe in his arms knowing that was all she needed to get through this mess.

* * *

Adam sat quietly staring out the window thinking of what to do next. He was pleased at how fast Stephanie had been able to get the story about Mark and Stacy leaked and it wouldn't be look before every entertainment show picked up on it. He closed his eyes wondering if he had gone too far and should have talked to Stacy first. The sane moment quickly disappeared when the image of her and Mark filled his mind again. His fist balled up as the anger coursed through his body.

"Have a drink and chill," Stephanie dropped a bottle in his lap making him jump.

"I don't need a drink. Isn't it a little too early to be drinking?" he tossed the bottle to the floor.

"Whatever, don't lecture me," she flopped down onto the sofa. Her cell started to ring and she huffed reaching for it.

"Stephanie, I want you back in Connecticut immediately!" Vince exclaimed the moment she answered.

"Why Dad?"

"You know why don't play stupid. I'm very disappointed in your actions and I want to see you immediately. I don't want to hear your excuses for being an idiot. Hurry Stephanie and bring Adam with you," Vince hung up the phone before Stephanie could say a word.

"Is Vince pissed?" Adam jumped up staring at her.

"Yes, he is waiting for us at home," Stephanie softly said realizing not only was her sister going to get a lecture but she was too.

"Are you ok?" Adam asked.

"Let's just get to the airport right now. I don't want to keep my father waiting and if we get there before Mark and Stacy it will be better," Stephanie threw her things into her suitcase. Adam nodded in agreement hurrying to get his stuff together.


	29. Chapter 29

Ch 29

Mark and Stacy weren't able to stay in Las Vegas. Stacy was too distracted and unable to relax with the meeting with Vince hanging over their heads. She had arranged for another plane to bring them back since the McMahon jet was in use. Stacy knew it was Stephanie using it to get back to Connecticut too.

When Mark and Stacy pulled up to Vince's, Stacy looked over at Mark amazed at how calm he was. If anything was bothering him, his face did not show it. He felt her stare and leaned over kissing her softly.

"Just relax darling, its not that bad," Mark caressed her face.

"I hope you're right. Let's go get this over and done with," she whispered kissing him. Stacy hesitated again when they got out of the car and Mark gently pulled her towards the front door. He kept a tight hold on her as she tried the door finding it was unlocked. She knocked as she opened the door.

"It's about time you two got here," Vince stomped down the hall. "We can go to my office."

"Has Stephanie been here yet?" Stacy asked as they entered his office.

"No, the jet was delayed on its take off from Vegas because of some mechanical issue. She will be here shortly," Vince settled into his chair motioning for Mark and Stacy to sit. "Let's get right to the point, we have to find a way to get this to die down and the press to go away. I'm very disappointed in both of you for letting this happen. You could have waited till the divorces were final."

"Vince, I'm not in the mood for lectures so cut out the bullshit. We are dating now end of story," Mark reached over taking Stacy's hand. "I care about Stacy that is all that should matter to you and no way would I ever treat her like Adam did."

"Mark, I know that just ..," Vince softened his tough tone. "You two could have hooked up in the first place saved me tons of money on weddings and now divorces. Not to mention the misery you have both been through."

"Dad, everything happens for a reason. What do you want us to do to help calm things down," Stacy squeezed Mark's hand.

"Well we will issue a statement about both pending divorces and stick with the story that you two hooked up after separating. Just do me a favor and let me know before you break up," Vince stared at both of them.

"Dad, we didn't get together before we separated I swear. We have no plans to break up so don't even worry about it," she said as Mark nodded in agreement.

"We will discuss this stuff more a little later. I want to talk to you two about what Adam found out about my will before Stephanie gets here. No one was supposed to know about that except your mother and me," Vince frowned rubbing his face in frustration. "I'm sure your sister will be pregnant in record speed."

"Dave left her so she'll have to find another sucker," Mark said making Vince deeply sigh.

"I tried to convince myself she wouldn't do that but she will. I think I have come up with a good idea but I will need help to fix this whole situation. As you know, my ideas are always out of the ordinary so just hear me out before you start judging me," Vince stared at them with a smile that gave Stacy chills. She could tell her father had thought of something wicked and she wasn't sure she wanted to be a part of it.

"What did you have in mind Vince?" Mark asked caressing Stacy's hand feeling all her tension.

* * *

Stephanie was in a rage by the time Adam pulled up to Vince's house. She got out of the car slamming the door shut in frustration.

"I can't believe it took us this long to get here. What is the use of having a private jet if it can't get you were you want when you want," Stephanie huffed stomping up the stairs of her father's house.

"Steph, can you shut up already. All you have done is bitched since we left Vegas. I have a killer headache now," Adam followed her.

"Go to hell Adam," she was sick of being around him. She opened the unlock door looking around for signs that Stacy was there. "Daddy, I'm back," she called out.

"Stephanie, we are in here," Vince yelled to her. Stephanie hurried to her father's office frowning when she saw Mark and Stacy. "Stephanie, I don't want any nonsense. I have something to say and then they will be leaving so you and I can talk," he gave her a warning look then saw Adam behind her. "Adam, sit out in the hall!" Adam didn't say a word just disappeared into the hallway. "Stephanie, we are going to fix this mess you have made by going to the tabloids and you will not act like that again. We are in damage control mode now to the outside all of you will put on a good act that you are being civil to one another. I'm hoping privately there is no nonsense either. You two are still sisters and can work this out once the pain settles. Your mother and I will help. As far as my will, I already contacted my lawyer we will be changing it tomorrow. I will find another way to decide who takes my company. Mark and Stacy, you may leave I will be in touch," Vince motioned for them to go. Stephanie glared at them as they passed. The moment they were out the door Vince unleashed on Stephanie for what she had done.

"Her mood is about to get a 100 times worse," Stacy said as they paused for a moment to listen to Stephanie whimpering about how she was upset and didn't think.

"She never thinks," Mark whispered in Stacy's ear. "You ready to get out of here," she nodded yes as he took her hand leading her out of the house. Adam blended into the wall trying not to let his emotions show. He rested his head in hands realizing he had a bigger problem then his wife divorcing him. Vince was going to change his will totally destroying Adam's plan to get a piece of the McMahon wealth. He didn't know how long he sat in the hall, he was to preoccupied thinking of a way to save his plan. Stephanie storming out of the office and slamming the door drew his attention.

"My Dad doesn't want to see you right now. He will call you when he's ready," Stephanie relayed Vince's message. Adam slowly rose following Stephanie out of the house.

"I absolutely hate that man sometimes. I'm his daughter too why does he always take Stacy's side. I acted irrational if she would have stayed away from Mark none of this would have happened," Stephanie ranted as they neared the car.

"Do you really hate your father right now?" Adam asked taking her by surprise.

"Um I guess so," she was puzzled by his question.

"Do you want the McMahon legacy all for yourself?"

"Of course, but he is changing his will tomorrow so having a kid isn't going to help achieve that," Stephanie neared Adam looking up into his eyes seeing he was deep in thought.

"What if he doesn't change his will?"

"How in the hell would that not happen? He is probably doing it first thing in the morning," Stephanie crossed her arms.

"We could stop him but we have to stop him in a way that gives you time to have a kid before he can change things," Adam rubbed his chin as a plan started to form in his mind.

"That's so wrong but desperate times calls for desperate measures," Stephanie said as ways to stop Vince started to overtake her mind. "Would you like to get a drink and tell me more about your idea?"

"Sure Steph," Adam opened the car door for her. He felt reenergized at the thought he was still going to get what he wanted.


	30. Chapter 30

Ch 30

Vince was up early like he was every morning. He grabbed a cup of coffee and scanned the headlines of the newspaper before changing into his running clothes and heading out for his morning jog. He put his headphones on and stretched before leisurely jogging down his driveway. He hummed along with the music as he hit the bike path running along the road. He didn't hear another jogger not far behind him quicken his pace to catch up. Vince went pass Stacy's house seeing through the trees her house was still dark. He wondered if her and Mark spent the night there or went elsewhere. He decided he would give her call later in the morning to check on her. He didn't even bother to glance at Stephanie's house still feeling irritated at the trouble she had caused. He picked up his pace as the trail started to cut into the woods. Suddenly he felt someone grab him from behind and drag him off the path. He tried to yell for help as a cloth came over his mouth silencing him and making everything go black.

Stacy lay in bed listening to Mark peacefully sleeping next to her. She ran her fingers over his arm absentmindedly as she thought about everything that was going on. She knew her father had things under control but she was still worried that Stephanie would not let things alone and keep stirring up trouble. Her cell phone started to ring on the night stand taking her from her thoughts. She quickly grabbed it seeing it was her Mom calling.

"Hi mom," she answered quietly hoping not to wake Mark.

"Good morning Stacy, have you seen or heard from your father?" Linda's voice was filled with worry and concern.

"No, I haven't. Why is something wrong?" she sat up making Mark open his eyes.

"He went out jogging around 5:30, he is normally always back no later then 7," Linda said as Stacy glanced at the clock seeing it's was near 8. "I went looking for him but he changes his route sometimes so maybe I missed him."

"Mom, I'll go look for him. I know all the paths he takes," Stacy had jogged with her father a few times and seen him often in the morning when she walked her dog. "I'll call the moment I find him."

"Thank you Stacy, I'll call you if he comes home. I just feel like something is wrong," Linda softly said.

"Mom, relax I'm sure he is fine maybe he stopped to talk with one of the neighbors. I'll be in touch soon," Stacy hung up turning to look at Mark.

"What's up?" Mark asked wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"My Dad hasn't come home yet. from his jog. Mom is worried so I'm going to go look for him," she hoped her Dad was alright.

"Stacy, he will be fine," Mark gathered her in his arms kissing her softly. "Come on let's go look for him," Mark stood up pulling her with him. It didn't take them long to get dressed and start searching. Stacy's worries were growing after searching for an hour and not finding any sign of him. She checked with her mom twice and he still was not home.

"Where could he be?" Stacy asked looking around for any sign of him as they checked one of the trails that were not used very much.

"Darling, I hate to say this but there isn't anywhere else to check," he wrapped his arm around her.

"Do you think something happened to him?" she asked starting to shake slightly.

"Let's go to your Mom's and give the police a call. We can get more help to search for him hopefully," Mark kept a tight on hold on her as she went very silent. They walked towards her Mom's and Stacy kept looking frantically all over hoping to spot her father. Linda was waiting on the front porch with tears streaming down her face seeing they had returned without Vince.

"Mom, I'm sorry I can't find him," Stacy hugged her Mom. Linda cried more as her bad feeling got worse.

"I'm going to call the police," Mark took out his cell as Stacy nodded in agreement. Stacy led her Mom into the house getting her to sit down in the living room while Mark talked to the police.

"Mom, I'm going to call Stephanie and Shane," Stacy said as Linda stared into space. Stacy dialed Shane first getting him on the second ring.

"Hey Sis, what's up?"

"Shane, I need you to come to Mom's now. Dad is missing. He went jogging this morning and never came back. We are calling the police now," Stacy tried to keep calm.

"Oh God, I'll be there in twenty minutes. Tell Mom I'm coming," Shane hung up as Stacy hesitated for a moment then called Stephanie.

"What the hell do you want?" Stephanie's voice was filled with bitterness.

"Stephanie, Dad is missing you need to come to Mom's," Stacy got right to the point.

"Are you serious?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, he went jogging and didn't come back home."

"Maybe he stopped to chat with the women up the street he is always flirting with," Stephanie said showing no concern for her father.

"I checked with the neighbors, just get over here Mom needs us," Stacy hung up in no mood to argue with Stephanie.

"Darling, the police are on their way," Mark came up behind her wrapping her tightly in his arms. She didn't say a word just turned burying her face in his chest hoping her father was alright.

* * *

Stephanie arrived after the police had already been there for an hour taking information from everyone and searching the area where Vince jogged. Shane just shook his head in disgust when she walked in without a care in the world. Stacy went into the other room with Mark right behind her.

"Hi Mom, did they find him yet?" Stephanie asked sitting down across from her Mom.

"No, where have you been?" Linda's voice was going hoarse from her crying.

"I was still in bed when she called. I figured there was no rush you would call if they found him," Stephanie said making Shane curse under his breathe and leave the room.

"It wouldn't hurt to show a little concern," Linda whispered.

"Mom, he will show up. He probably got distracted by something or someone," Stephanie didn't even notice her mother tense up at her comment.

"Just go home, I don't need your brat attitude right now," Linda pointed towards the door.

"Whatever, tell me to come then go," Stephanie stood up stomping out of the room. She paused in the hall looking to where Stacy was cuddled up against Mark while he talked to Shane. The rage built inside of her at the sight of them so cozy.

"Mrs. McMahon, can you look at this?" an office brushed past Stephanie going to Linda with something in a bag. "Is this your husband's?"

"Yes, it is," Linda touched his favorite watch through the plastic.

"Do you recognize this?" the officer showed her another item contained in plastic. Linda's knees gave out as she saw Vince's grey work out jacket with a blood stain. She couldn't speak she just nodded when the officer asked her again if it was her husband's.

Shane, Stacy, and Mark heard the commotion and came into the room. When they saw the blood stained jacket, Stacy held onto to Mark tightly. Shane kept staring at it in disbelief.

"We are going to have the lab make sure this is Mr. McMahon's blood. We are calling in another search party to help look for him," the officer told them.

"Where did you find it?" Mark asked.

"In the woods behind the house two doors down," the officer pointed in the direction of Stephanie's house.

"Stephanie, did you see or hear Dad this morning?" Shane asked staring at his sister.

"No, I was out cold," Stephanie shrugged her shoulders.

"Could you come with me? We would like to ask you a few questions," another officer asked Stephanie.

"Why me?" her eyes filled with worry.

"Its just normal procedure, we already questioned the others here," the officer informed her. Stephanie nodded ok following the officer.

"Mrs. McMahon, I'll be back shortly with Detective Reynolds," the officer left leaving the room in silence as everyone couldn't help something very bad had happened to Vince.


	31. Chapter 31

Ch 31

Mark and Stacy returned to her house in the early evening leaving Shane to watch over Linda. Mark made dinner but Stacy barely touched it. She helped him clean up then she headed up to bed while he made sure the house was locked up. He came into the bedroom finding her lying on the bed flipping through a photo album.

"Stacy, they will find him," Mark tried to give her hope. She gave him a small smile caressing his face.

"Can I tell you something I thought today without you thinking I'm crazy?" she whispered looking into his eyes.

"I would never think you're crazy. You can tell me anything darling," he kissed her hand softly. "What is it?"

"When the officer said where they found my Dad's jacket, for a moment I thought maybe Stephanie had something to do with my father disappearing," she felt bad for thinking that but it felt good to let it out in the open. "I couldn't help wondering if she overheard Dad's plan to make her miserable for leaking stuff to the press about us."

"I don't think she heard but if she did, do you really think she would hurt your father over him changing the will so it didn't matter if she had a baby first?"

"I do believe she would. She is power hungry. She wants the McMahon legacy. Shane and I have told Dad a million times just let her have it. Neither one of us wants it as much as her," Stacy ran her fingers over the last family portrait her family had taken before she graduated high school. "I hope my feeling is wrong and she didn't do something insane."

"Steph is nuts but not to that extreme. I wonder where Adam was at the time," Mark said as a thought came to his mind.

"Adam worships my Dad. I doubt he would do anything to jeopardize his precious career," Stacy closed the book putting it to the side. "Let's not talk about my sister or Adam for the rest of the night," she moved closer to him wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Ok darling, want to watch a movie?" he ran his fingers through her hair. She gazed into his eyes for a moment.

"Mark, you're the best at taking my worries away please do it right now," she whispered kissing him. He smiled kissing her passionately knowing the perfect way to distract her.

* * *

A few hours later, Stacy's cell phone started to ring. Stacy jumped up answering it hoping it was news about her Dad.

"Stacy, I didn't do anything to your Dad. You have to talk to the police and tell them I would never bother him. They have been harassing me for hours," Adam exclaimed into her ear.

"I'm not talking to anyone for you," she responded about to hang up the phone when Mark grabbed it.

"Adam, leave her alone. If you didn't do anything then you have nothing to fear. Stacy can't help you anymore," Mark hung up the phone tossing it on the nightstand. "He has some balls calling you after what he did," Mark gathered her in his arms.

"Adam will always be self centered," Stacy ran her fingers along his bare chest. "I'm thinking about going down to the kitchen for a late night snack want to come?"

"Sure darling," he kissed her deeply. She smiled getting out of bed grabbing his t-shirt he tossed to the side slipping it on. He tugged on a pair of shorts following after her.

"Do you want a strawberry sundae?" she asked turning on the kitchen light.

"Sounds good little girl," he sat down on a stool watching as she made the sundaes. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes big guy thanks to you," she kissed him as she passed by to grab the strawberries from the counter. He reached out pulling her onto his lap. He stared into her eyes running his strong fingers along her cheek very slowly. Her heart beat quickened when he leaned down running his lips along hers then kissed her neck making her long for his warm kiss on her lips. His fingers trailed along the sides of her body. She melted against him then suddenly froze when she heard the light thuds of something hitting the front glass.

"Do you hear that?" she asked looking towards the living room.

"Yeah, stay here I'll …," he didn't get to finish his sentence as the loud sound of shattering glass made them both jump as the dogs started to growl and run into the living room. "What the hell?" Mark shot up protectively moving in front of Stacy.

"Stacy? Stacy? I'm sorry I didn't mean to break the window. I ...," Adam's voice came from outside.

"Unbelievable, call the police," Mark handed her the phone.

"Mark, don't go out there," she kept a hold of his arm.

"Darling, I'm not planning to," he kissed her forehead. "Make the call," he headed into the living room seeing Adam peering through the broken window.

"Mark, I'm sorry I need to talk to Stacy. She won't talk to me. I need her help," Adam backed away from the window.

"You're going to need a lot of help once I get my hands on you," Mark threatened making Adam back away more.

"Damn it, she is still my wife! I want to talk to her now! Stacy!" Adam yelled louder as Stacy stayed in the doorway shaking her head.

"The police will be here shortly," Stacy softly said as Mark looked in her direction.

"I'll keep an eye on things till they get here," his gaze shifted back to Adam pacing in the front yard with a crazed look on his face. Stacy sank into a nearby chair as all the stress started to crash down on her again. "Where in the hell is he going now?" Mark wondered out loud as Adam stopped stared into the woods then started running.

"What's he doing?" Stacy asked seeing the bewildered look on Mark's face.

"He went into the woods. Maybe he is trying to get away from the police," Mark looked into the dark woods.

"Stacy, come out here now! Your Dad! I found your Dad!" Adam started yelling again frantically making Stacy jump up without thinking and run out of the house.

"Stacy no! He is playing a trick!" Mark raced after her as she darted into the woods.


	32. Chapter 32

Ch 32

Mark caught up to Stacy stopping her from going any further into the woods by picking her up.

"What are you doing? Let me go," she struggled against him.

"Stacy, I'll take you where Adam is. He may be trying to lure you out by any means necessary to talk to you," Mark rapidly spoke.

"I didn't think about that," she stopped squirming as he put her down gently.

"I'm hoping it is your Dad but you never know with Adam," Mark held her hand as they made their way to the water's edge where Adam was running along staring into the water.

"Adam, where is my Dad?" Stacy called to him as they neared.

"He was just here. I heard him calling for help in the water," Adam ran into the water looking around in the darkness.

"Why are you playing games with me? You can't screw with me like this," Stacy started to cry at how cruel he was being getting her hopes up.

"I'm not Stacy, he was here I swear," Adam called to her. "Damn it believe me, I'll find him for you."

"Yeah right, come on darling," Mark wrapped her tightly in his arm leading her back to the house.

"Stacy, stop!" Adam screamed after her as he waded through the water. "Call 911!"

"The cops are already coming to haul you away," Mark yelled turning to look at Adam. He was stunned to see Adam was dragging someone to the water's edge.

"Oh no Dad!" Stacy stumbled trying to get to her Dad. Mark picked her up helping her to her father's side. Mark took one look at Vince lying lifeless and called 911. "Dad?" Stacy started to cry when she touched his chest not feeling it rise or lower.

"He has a pulse," Adam felt Vince's neck.

"Stacy, let us try to save your Dad," Mark gently moved her as Adam and Mark worked together to save Vince. Stacy kept praying her father would be ok. As the sounds of the police arriving filled the quiet night suddenly Vince jerked spitting up water. He looked around with wide eyes for a moment then passed out.

"He's breathing," Mark felt the warm air hitting his hand.

"The paramedics will be here in a moment," a police officer joined them checking Vince out.

"Stacy, he is going to be alright," Mark gathered her in his arms holding her tightly as more police and the paramedics arrived.

"See Stacy, I told you I would find him for you," Adam stared at her as she buried her face in Mark's chest.

"Where did you find him, Mr. Copeland?" Detective Reynolds asked staring Adam down.

"I came to see Stacy. While I was waiting for her to talk to me, I heard Vince calling for help. I ran towards the water's edge and saw him near the shore. By the time, we all got here he was gone. I went out near where I saw him and he was floating over there," Adam pointed to the spot he had pulled Vince from.

"I would like to ask you some more questions, please come with me?" the detective motioned for Adam to follow.

"I didn't do anything to Vince. Stacy, please tell them I wouldn't hurt your father," Adam pleaded with her.

"I need to call my Mom and brother," Stacy whispered looking at the middle aged detective as he studied her with his brown eyes.

"That's fine, I will catch up with you and Mr. Callaway at the hospital," he said grabbing Adam by the arm. "Come on let's chat."

"Stacy please," Adam begged as he passed by. Stacy met his eyes for a minute then turned away. Mark took her hand guiding her through the woods back to her house. He called Linda and Shane as they walked promising they would meet them at the hospital once they changed. Stacy was silent as they entered the house and went upstairs to change.

"You're all scratched up darling," Mark noticed all the marks on her legs from branches hitting her.

"I'll be ok," she whispered grabbing a t-shirt and jogging pants out of her drawers.

"Stacy, your Dad will be ok," Mark hugged her close kissing her forehead.

"I hope so," she looked up into his eyes. "Mark, I feel like something isn't right. The police have been searching the area. Why didn't they find him? It's a little too convenient that Adam found him."

"The detective is questioning him. I'm sure he is their number one suspect now."

"After we check on my Dad, I want to go see Detective Reynolds," she was determined to help in anyway she could to find out who was targeting her family.

* * *

Vince opened his eyes seeing all the bright lights. He slowly looked around trying to figure out where he was. He heard the beep of a monitor as he glanced to his one side seeing the ivs in his arm.

"What is going on?" he tried to think straight remembering being attacked while he was jogging. He flashed for a moment to hearing voices whispering about what to do with him then everything going black again. Next time he came to he was in a row boat and someone dressed all in black was standing over him. The moment the person noticed him stir they shoved him into the water and rowed away. He tried to swim in the darkness towards the trees he saw in the distance. He remembered seeing someone coming through the woods then everything was fuzzy. "I need to get out of here," he tried to sit up.

"Whoa settle down, it isn't time for you to go anywhere. You're going to be here for awhile," a muffled voice said from his other side as a chair moved. Before Vince could see who it was, someone covered his eyes and the familiar smell of chloroform overtook him. Vince went limp as the person uncovered his eyes then went to the other side of the bed injecting something into the IV. "You are going to be in a coma for awhile and thanks to the loads of money I just paid your attending doctor no one will ever know it's a drug induced coma. Don't worry I'll make sure you're well taken care of and my buddy the doctor will have you moved to the best facility where I can keep a close eye on you. Money really does buy happiness," the person smirked as they walked out of the room.


	33. Chapter 33

Ch 33

"Is he going to be ok?" Shane's voice echoed down the hall as Mark and Stacy stepped out of the elevator.

"He should come out of the coma. It could be a day, a week, or longer," Doctor Clark stared at Linda and Shane as he explained Vince's condition.

"My Dad is in a coma?" Stacy asked joining them.

"Yes, he is. He was in the water for awhile and his body needs to heal from the trauma," Doctor Clark looked down at his notes. "I would like to move him to a private facility where I'm on staff. They will take excellent care of him there."

"That's fine, whatever our father needs he will get," Shane answered seeing his mom was in no shape to make decisions.

"I'll go make the arrangements to move him," the doctor disappeared down the hall.

"He will be fine. He just needs to rest," Linda murmured heading into her husband's room.

"Are you okay?" Shane hugged Stacy.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Stacy ran a hand through her hair nervously. "Did anyone call Stephanie?"

"She's on her way. She had a doctor's appointment. You know her needs are always number one," Shane rolled his eyes. "Its probably better she is not here. She keeps upsetting Mom."

"Stephanie loves kicking anyone when they are down," Mark recalled how many times Stephanie had made sure to take him to rock bottom when he was already down.

"I think you and I should just take turns being with Mom and not count on Stephanie for anything. Hopefully Dad will come out of the coma fast and we can find out who did this to him," Stacy knew her Dad had made a lot of enemies over the years but no one she could think of that would do something like this.

"Until we know what's going on, I'm bringing in extra security. I do not want you going anywhere alone, understood?" Shane looked at her.

"Shane, don't worry I will make sure she is safe and if I'm not with her I will make sure the bodyguards are with her," Mark reassured Shane.

"I trust you Mark. I know you'll watch over her," Shane patted Mark's shoulder. "We should go check on Mom. We can get together later figure things out."

"Ok Shane," Stacy nodded in agreement.

"What's going on with Daddy?" Stephanie came down the hall looking well rested and like she didn't have a worry in the world.

"He almost drowned. He is in a coma now," Shane filled her in.

"Will he live?" Stephanie said with no emotion in her voice.

"Yes, sorry to disappoint you," Shane bitterly responded.

"I don't want him to die," Stephanie stared daggers through him.

"You sure could of fooled me. What were you at the doctor for?" Stacy asked making Stephanie turn her icy glare towards her.

"Just a checkup make sure I'm healthy," her eyes nervously shifted as she spoke.

"You're so self centered. Everything going on with Dad and you're preoccupied with trying to get knocked up," Shane shook his head in disbelief.

"Stay out of my business Shane. I'm not doing anything," Stephanie poked him in the chest.

"What is he doing here? I thought he was at the police station," Stacy pulled Mark's arm pointing to Adam coming down the hall.

"He is with me. I picked him up on the way here. He didn't do anything but the stupid police keep bugging him. I'm going to go see Dad now," Stephanie disappeared into the room while Shane, Stacy, and Mark exchanged curious looks. Adam saw them and stopped sitting on a bench to wait for Stephanie.

"You know that is bad news those two together," Shane said loud enough for only Mark and Stacy to hear.

"Yeah but not much we can do about it," Stacy said feeling the heavy weight of Adam's stare.

"No point in causing a scene just let them two of them do whatever they are doing," Mark said keeping a tight hold on Stacy.

"If those two hook up they will be the perfect couple two snakes," Stacy softly spoke making Shane grin. "I'm going to check on Mom," Stacy kissed Mark heading into the room. She felt tears sting her eyes at the sight of her father lying helpless while her mother cried holding onto his hand. Stephanie even seemed concerned sitting in a chair staring at Vince.

"Vince, I'm here please wake up," Linda pleaded with him. Stacy sat down next to her trying to comfort her.

"Mom, he will wake up soon," Stacy whispered making Stephanie nod in agreement.

"The doctor said it could be months," Linda stared at her daughters.

"Dad wouldn't lay around for months. He'll be awake in no time," Stephanie confidently said.

"I hope you're right," Linda sobbed resting her head on Vince's chest while Stephanie and Stacy sat in silence not sure what to do to help their mother.


End file.
